Link's new lover
by ForeverwithDarkLink
Summary: hi guys first fan fic, based off of the legend of zelda, and i also put my own charcters as well. So Dark Link lives in the shadow realm and has a daughter, named Ailsa and being next in line to take the throne there are some difficult choices in the way. With love and jealousy. i do not own the following characters that are in my story Link and Dark Link hope you enjoy .
1. New Feelings and New hate

It's been five years in the land of Hyrul or in the Shadow realm and in those five years Ailsa the daughter of Dark Link and Elisa has grown.

With nonstop growing she has grown to be a full fledge seventeen year old girl living with her non aging parents in the shadow realm where she formally resides.

Begin the heir to the throne soon to take her parents place. She was constantly in lessons on how to rule a kingdom, what kind of laws she would make, being a successful leader and finally to marry someone fitting to her liking.

But to Ailsa rules never applied she was always getting into trouble with her parents whether it was missing one of her important lessons, not attending annul balls or being impolite to other important rulers.

Ailsa knew better but it was hard to always be someone who has to give something rather than take it.

Ailsa has also grown to be very attractive girl , with her long now dark brown hair, red sparkling eyes, and her stunning hourglass figure that any girl would be jealous over every time Ailsa walked in town.

Many of times a man would come up to her asking for her hand in marriage but she'll simple laugh in their faces and walk away. She never took them serious. And all her beautiful features came from her mother just as pretty. Ailsa was now sitting in the castle garden staring at her reflection in the water.

I stared at myself through the water memorized by the beauty it gave off always showing me. "Ailsa", "Ailsa" I heard my name being called it was my mother looking for me. "Uh oh" I thought and with a quick movement I leapt into the water holding my breath.

I could still hear my mother calling my name "Ailsa, Ailsa where are you". I laughed to myself she'll never find me. So I then swam under the small bridge and came up because I was losing my breath then peeked up and saw my mother standing there. She was wearing a pretty summer with her hair falling straight down her back. But she was mad that she didn't find me. And the only reason I don't want to be found is because today some stupid prince is coming to the castle, and is basically going to ask for my hand in marriage, and like always I would simple refuse it like all the other princes that tried and failed. My mom and dad are trying their best to find a well prince to be my husband since I have to find one before I take the throne.

And I always told my mother that I don't want to get married but they would say "oh honey you have to if you want to rule the kingdom someday and blah, blah, blah". I would get sick of hearing that and it always annoyed me.

"There you are" "Hugh"!

I look up to see my mother staring at me and I then gave her a cheesy smile. "what are you doing in the water young lady you know that you have an important meeting now" "yes mom"

I say now standing out of the water and walking by my mom. I used my hands to squeeze out the water from my hair letting the water fall to the grass and now my hair really damp.

Mom then says "honey what were you doing down there I was looking for you" I closed my eyes annoyed then said " I was um trying to find. . . a shiny rock". I open my eyes to see my mom with a disbelief face on and she finally says "whatever but you need to get changed a prince will be arriving shortly.

I ignored what my mom had to say and began walking towards the castle still dripping wet. Once inside I could see the maids cleaning up the whole castle from top to bottom trying to make this place very clean. I on the other hand i wasn't helping as I trailed in with my bare feet, with mug and grass tracking the floors. I could see the hate in the maids' eyes and I simple smiled walking up to my room.

Going up the stairs I past my father he was staring at me very weirdly then said "why are you all wet" I smile turning to him then said " I was hiding from mom" I finished then I hear "that's not what you told me". Turning around I see my mother staring at me angered from the bottom of the stairs.

She then said "you told me that you were looking for a shiny rock" "and" I say annoyed "does it really matter" and once I said that turned around and continued up the stairs till I was in my huge room Slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I sighed then plopped down on my huge king size bed burying my face in my pillows as a breeze now blow in from my open balcony doors making my room really airy. It always surprised me how if were in the shadow realm how could there be a breeze. It bothered me slightly but then I pushed it out of my mind suddenly not caring.

I sat up and then walked into my very spacious bathroom closing the door and locking it. I stared at my reflection not surprised that I was flawless with not scratch or bruise.

My eyes had a unique feeling to them always glowing red and my hair for some strange reason became darker since I used to have lighter brown hair and now it was a very dark brown.

Looking away now washing my face and brushing my teeth, I then heard a knock at my bedroom door. It was my mother "Ailsa the prince is here open this door right now". I rolled my eyes not really caring if the prince was here or not. Finally walking out my bathroom I head to my closet changing into my favorite dark purple silk robe since I didn't really feel like putting anything else on, combed my hair it still very damp but I let It fall straight down my back.

I walk over to the door and open it my mother still standing there mad and I just gave her a fake smile saying "ready" she shook her head then took my hand and led me to the throne room. Inside already sat my father and now the prince that stood facing my father. My Mother rushed me up the few throne steps and sat me down then sat next to me since now there was three throne chairs.

Eyeing my mother with hate I look ahead looking at the prince that stood smiling at me. My father then began "Ailsa this is Prince Elite from the underworld, he is very wealthy, nice and thinks it would be an honor if we untied our countries".

I stared at him with an unpleased look totally unimpressed. I watched as he began "Princess Ailsa it is an honor to finally meet and you are truly a beauty to behold " I watched as he came up kneeled on one knee and raised my hand and kissed it slightly. I could feel the cold smoothness of his soft lips brush against my skin he then pulled away now staring right into my eyes and said "It would be an honor if you married me will you marry me".

I stared at him so unimpressed then said trying to sound polite "I need to think about" "of courses princess anything" I watched him rise off his knee and bowed. I then stood and walked down the steps almost pushing past Elite to the side and left the throne room. I could hear someone come after me but I continued to walk.

All thoughts ran through my mind that it's hard to make those kinds of decisions expecting to give them a yes when I really don't even love them let alone know them. I made it to my room and stopped because I heard my mother calling my name "Ailsa". I turned around seeing her approach me and then I said "what" "what was that about, you just met the nicest prince we could find and you walk off like that what's wrong with you".

I stared at her raged she just don't understand being put in this situation. I then said "look mother I'm sorry I did that but I just . . . don't like him like he likes me don't you see I don't love him mom why are you getting so mad with me".

I finished now crying "because honey" she said softly " I know it's hard for you and it's not fair for you to be put in this hard situation but you have to see the kingdom needs its heir, it needs its next ruler and that is you, and you know sometimes you have to just go with it, I know maybe you don't love him now but I'm sure once you get to know him you'll start to like him but you just have to give it a chance".

I shook my head she still doesn't understand I don't want to be forced into marriage; to someone I don't even know. I turned away from my mother who obviously wasn't helping and went into my room. And plopped down on my bed crying it isn't fair I thought why I had to be born royalty why couldn't I be normal, and live a life free of problems, free of making hard decisions and free from being forced to marry someone.

I hate my life and I wish I could just run away from this land. I Cried into my soft pillows and laided there till I drifted to sleep .

I woke up and it was night now, and no light came into my room so I get up yawned and stretched my hands into the air. Now remembering what happened earlier with the whole prince thing wondering if my parents were still mad.

I walked over to my door and opened it the halls were dark and soundless. I crept out into the halls walking towards the dining room, I then walked in seeing the lights were on and sat at the table was Prince Elite, drinking blood. The stuff I've grown to hate. But more importantly the prince that was eating in my dining room.

I opened the door wider and walked in walking towards the prince, I watched as he raised his head and his attention was on me. Then a smile spreaded along his lips a he continued to stare. What is he smiling about I thought and as I came up to him he stood now towering over me. "Hello princess" he smirked now taking my hand and kissing it. "Have you considered my offer".

I snatched my hand back and said "what are you still doing in my castle" he faced became confused then said "oh haven't you heard I am staying here for a few days, because you see your parents really like me and they think that maybe you and I need some time together so we'll start to like each other". He finished then I said "well why didn't they come and ask me about it" Elite smirked then said "well they wanted to leave it a surprise because tomorrow they wanted to announce something to the realm".

I creased my face with confusion what do they have to announce so suddenly. What could they be planning, oh wait till see my parents again I swear- -. I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed how close Elite stood next to me almost too close. I then begin to back up then I felt a hand on my back not allowing me to go any feather.

I look to see that it was Elite holding me and his face inches away from mine "oh Princess" he began and I could feel his ice cold breath blow into my face with the smell of blood. "oh princess if you and I are ever married we will have loads of fun". I was disgusted after that comment me thinking what the hell does this man mean.

I then noticed that he was now leaning closer to my face and then I used my hands pressing it onto his chest pushing him back, I could feel him fighting me trying to come closer.

Elite continued to do this and kept pushing and pushing until I felt that we were both falling onto the floor. I was lying down and he was right over me. Then I heard someone talk it was my father "see Ailsa you're already falling in love with Elite sooner than I thought.

My eyes bulge and look to see the position I was in with Elite leaning right over me with one of his arms around my waist the other on my back, and one of his legs were between my legs, while I had my hands on his chest.

I blushed so much then I was able to push Elite off of me and I stood staring angrily at him, and Elite only smirked at me while he got up himself. I turn to my father who was already sitting reading his newspaper with a cup of blood beside him.

"Dad" I said making him look up "yes honey" he responded "why does HE! Have to stay here too" I finished pointing a finger at Elite who was still smirking staring at me.

"because honey he was the last prince avaible and you still need a husband so me and your mother decided to allow him to stay so maybe you could get to know each other a little more and I see you have". I blushed then said "but dad he annoys me" "Well I'm sorry honey but maybe after spending some time with Elite you'll come to like him".

I eyed my father weirdly then turned heading for the door then I said "I'm going to bed" my father then said "sleep well" "yeah, yeah, yeah" I said low to myself then I heard "good night Ailsa I will see you tomorrow" and I knew it was Elite so with a quick shout I said "SHUT UP".

Closing the dining room behind me walking up to my room, then closing and locking the door, now in total darkness.

Then sliding to the floor sitting on the soft carpet "thanks a lot dad" I said to myself quietly. Why of all people did that stupid jerk head have to stay in my castle it's not fair, or better yet why me why do I have to take time out of my life to spend time with that stupid boy.

Ugh I sighed getting up and walking over to my bed plopping down whatever is planned for tomorrow I hope it's something that I'll like.


	2. New Discoveries

I woke up with the bright twilight that shot through my window in my face.

I get up to see a maid waiting patiently at the end of my bed, she then said "good morning my lady your mother and father requested you in the dining hall" she finished and smiled and i just plopped back down on the bed closing my eyes then said "I don't feel like it".

"But my lady they said it is really important that you come down.

"Ugh" I groaned getting up again and now my hair fell in my face and then I blew it up but it just fell back down in my face. I get up and walk over to the bathroom and closing the door behind. Staring at my reflection I run my fingers through my hair and out of my face.

Sighing I begin to take off my clothes, and they fell to the floor and I just kicked them to the side and hoped in the shower.

The steamy hot water ran over my body, and my hair dripping wet. What could they be planning that is so important. I now stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself now walking out the bathroom.

Just as I walked out of the bathroom I heard a knock at the door, I eyed my door weirdly listening to see if the person who knocked would just go away since I didn't hear anything else.

So I then walk into my walk in closet and looked for something to wear, now finding a dress I turn around and there stood at the entrance of my closet was Elite. "Hugh" I gasped now becoming really angry. "Good morning princess nice to see you" "what are you doing in my room" "well I was in the dining room with your wonderful parents but you were taking too long so I decided to come check on you" "well you could of knocked" "I did but you didn't answer".

I stared at him in disbelief then said "well you can go I'll be down in a minute". He smirked then came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist "well what if I don't want to" "you should go and you should let go of me" I said now pushing him away from me then said "were not together and I don't like you" I said still trying to push him off of me.

Elite's evil smirk became wider and then he said "well not to burst your little bubble but as of now we are together" "what are you talking about" "I'm saying your father and mother loved me so much that they chose me to be your husband because they knew you would never pick one and as I may recall you do need a husband to rule the kingdom, and now that husband is me" "no this can't be" I said shaking my head "my parents could not have chosen you" "well they did darling and so basically your my fiancé".

"No" I finally say pushing Elite with all my mite off of me then making a dash for the door, now running down the halls bursting open the dining room doors yelling "what's going on" . Both my parents looked up at me and then I said repeating myself "what is going on". My mother then said "what is wrong" I then says "I mean with Elite and you picking him to be my husband".

I watched my mother walk up to me then said "honey me and your father chose Elite because he is perfect for you and I heard that you were spending some time with him last night" "mom I don't like him and what happened last night was Elite's fault not mine I was just wondering why he was still in our castle.

"Well honey we chose Elite because I feel that maybe you'll like him and besides your birthday is less than one month away and time is running out and you do need a husband before you take the throne."

"But mom why did you have to choose him I mean come on" "because all the other princes are taken and he is the only one left".

I stared angrily at my mother now pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. I couldn't believe that my mother and father picked Elite of all people. Then I felt someone's arm wrap them around my waist. Looking to see that it was Elite he was smiling at my mother who smiled back. My mother then said "hi Elite I was just explaining the new news to Ailsa" "I see and I was also doing that as well".

I watched as my mother turned and went back to sit at the table. I then tried to wiggle out of Elite's hold and then I heard him say closer to my ear "do you know you're still in a towel". I growled pushing away from him and going back up to my room this time locking it.

I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes, and I now ran over to my bed crying loudly in it.

I hate my life I kept saying to my pillow I want to die, I hate Elite, I hate my parents, I hate the world. I say finally. This can't be happening I can't get married to jerk face like him he sucks. He probably tricked my stupid parents in letting him marry me. I think why it had to be him I hate him he just makes me sick.

I lay there and think when I hear my mother at the door "Ailsa open up you need to be downstairs the announcement is about to begin". I don't care I say quietly to myself I'll just never come out my room. I now rolled onto my back staring up at the celling. I hate being a princess I mumbled to myself. Now watching the patterns the color of gold swirl around my celling in graving my name in it .

I then hear my mother again at the door "open this door Ailsa the announcement is about to begin" she was now banging on my door probably with her fists.

I sighed and get up and then put on my under garments and finally the dress I picked out earlier.  
I now combed my hair straight down, then putting on my flats. I open my door with my mother still standing there mad she then said "what took you so long". I rolled my eyes looking down saying "nothing mother". I then felt her grab my hand and led me down the hall approaching a wide open balcony. I could hear screaming and shouting of the people of the shadow realm. I'm finally pulled out onto the balcony looking over the millions of people who gathered to hear some announcement.

It was twilight now and the shadow realm was in its comfortable state and allowing the pale moon to shine down. I stood there looking over the people my people that I'll soon one day have to rule. I then look to my side to see that my father stood next me and behind him was my mother who was giving me the eye saying silently you better behave. I rolled my eyes turning back to the people now noticing someone standing on the other side of me.

I look to see and it was Elite wearing a very rich suit, with his silver hair brushed to the back and he was smiling and waving to the shadow people. I turned my attention from him mad, it's not fair that he was making everyone else think he's perfect but I knew in my mind that he wasn't he was far from perfect and of course no one else noticed. I turn my attention to my father seeing that he was begging to speak.

"People of the shadow realm thank you all for coming tonight and I would like to say we are honored and so your reward is the new news that we are about to share" "Ailsa" he said looking at me and I smiled waving to the people. Who were always loudly screaming.

My father continued "Our beloved Daughter who we raised to be at her best is now seventeen and ready to take the throne, and now shadow realm the time has come and we have found the rightful husband who will guide her along the way and I give you Prince Elite". Elite stepped up waving to the people and the crowd went nuts, people screaming, hollering, yelling, it was going to give me a headache.

My father continued "shadow realm our daughter is engaged to Prince Elite." I then felt somebody take my hand and squeezed it ,I look to see that it was Elite still smiling flashing his shiny sharp teeth and the crowd continued to scream in joy.

I couldn't believe it I thought this isn't fair everyone happy and joyful and the one that should be happy is me and I'm not.

"My kingdom we have all just witnessed this wonderful engagement and we hope that you will join us at the wedding that is next month and new king and queen will be named for all of shadow realm . . . thank you all". My dad finished and I felt Elite walk me back into the castle with my parents flowing behind.


	3. Unwanted Guest

I scowled at Elite who only smiled at me, I then snatched my hand away walking madly away. I made it to my room closing the door behind me and plopping down on my bed, this can't be happening I thought I can't be getting married to someone like him, I'll never be happy I'll be miserable and my stupid parents don't even care.

I sit up then slide off my bed, taking off this stupid dress throwing it in the corner somewhere in my room.

I stood only in my undergarments in my room in the dark while hot tears ran down my face. This place sucks I finally say now using my arm to wipe the tears away. This place sucks no one cares for me or even my feelings, I stand there raged. I then plop down on the floor sitting there with my legs folded.

I stared at the blank wall resting my head on my hand. What can I do I think there's nothing I can do but marry that jerk face and be "a . . . a . . . a . . . wife" I gasped to myself.

The thought of ever being a wife always made me scared of ever being married to someone frightened me the most.

It always sounded so scary it made me always think twice about ever marrying someone. And here I sit alone in my room hating the world knowing that he will never go away. I now lay down on the floor closing my eyes. Maybe I can just stay here for the night and not move, and maybe never come out of my room because now my room was the only place I didn't hate the only place I would rather spend my whole life in never to be disturbed again.

Then as I lay on the floor I hear my room door open then it closed, I didn't care at the moment thinking it was my mother mad at the way I walked off on them like that earlier. My eyes were closed until I hear "Ailsa" the person said my name almost in a mocking way.

"what" I answered rudely "I have a surprise for you" a surprise I think to myself I then opened my eyes, and the first thing I see is someone's feet. I finally sit up and look up at the person. I gasped slightly at the person that stood in front of me was Elite. Elite had an evil smirk on his face staring right at me.

I stared up at him and now noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and only had his undershorts on. I then say "what are you doing in my room" he smirked then said "well since were engaged it gives me the right to sleep with you" "I don't care go away" I finish now getting up off the floor.

He just shook his head still with that evil smirk on his face. I then lift my hand and was bring it close to slap him in the face. But then my hand was caught. He held my wrist with his strong cold hand saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you". I shook your head thinking that this guy is crazy I then snatched my hand away backing up.

Elite then proceed to come closer "you see Ailsa since were soon going to get married there are some things that you may need to learn" he hesitated and chuckled then said "you need to LEARN RESPECT". I yelped in surprise as he was now holding me by my waist and my wrist "what are you doing" I yelled. He didn't say anything as he stared at me with intense and scary eyes saying "you will show me respect even if I have to force it out of you".

I shook in fear what is he doing I thought my eyes widen as I watched his face come extremely close to mine. And his lips were inches away from mine. I then felt his lips press onto mine. I shook my head rapidly breaking the kiss, and struggling out of his hold. "Stop that" he shouted but I only ignored him now pushing myself free from him and now running over to the door.

I made it to the door but it was locked, fidgeting to open it. I could feel him approaching me, I fidgeted even more and became sweaty and my hair fell into my face. The door was unlocked and I begin to pull it open. But as I pulled it open it closed back and I look to see a hand on the door not allowing it to open. I could now feel him really close to me. I then turn around and he was right there.

He was leaning over me with mad face. I then felt his other hand grab my chin tightly and he squeezed it now saying "what are you doing" "trying to leave" I said breathless but managed to say. "why" "because I don't want to be here with you" "oh really" he said. I then felt his whole body press up against mine. Pressing me against the door.

His face came closer to mine and my head unable to move. I felt his lips press fiercely against mine. I could feel his hands wrap themselves around my waist.

I felt his lips part and his tongue began to lick my lips, not how I imagined my first kiss. With his body pressed to mine and him still kissing me. I thought I had to do something. I then lift my hand and slapped him as hard as I could against his face. He broke the kiss backing up a bit placing his hand over the spot I just hit him.

I took this opportunity and opened the door running out the room I was thinking maybe I can get to my parents and tell them that Elite is not a good person and convince them to send him away. Just as I exited my room I felt one of my legs grabbed and I went falling to the floor.

No I thought this can't be happening I look back and he had my foot smirking and shaking his head, he was now pulling me back into my room by my foot. I used my hands and nails to try to crawl away, but it was no good, he pulled me back into my room closing the door and locking it, and at that moment I feared for my life. Elite was looking down at me with a not so happy grin on his face.

And with a quick movement he had me by my neck, squeezing it tight. I gasped for air and then I felt him throw my body. I felt my body fly through the air and then I hit my head on my head board of my bed now falling onto my bed. "Ugh" I groaned placing my hand on my throbbing head, and looked to see Elite getting on my bed. He was over me staring at me with a mocking smile.

With his arms on either side of my face, I watched as he once again lowered his face to mine. And our lips meet; his lips were now heated wanting my lips. He then pressed his body to mine again now crushing mine and his hand slid up and down my waist stopping at my underwear.

His lips never slowed down and he slid his tongue on my lower lip. I could feel one of his hands unclip my bra and he ripped it off with one quick movement. I was now topless.

He broke from the kiss now kissing my check, chin, neck, collar bone, chest and then my breast. He was playing with them fiercely as he kissed each one over and over again.

I remain still staring up at the celling thinking that this can't be happening to me I can't live like this, I could feel a tear run down my cheek. What can I do I thought this stupid engagement already is official, my birthday is next month and this guy doesn't even respect me. Maybe I can run away I thought to myself leave this land and never come back and go somewhere happy but where was the question where could I go where I don't have to deal with this, where will I find peace and live like a normal person someone I always wanted to be.

I now could feel him come back up to my face after licking my breast clean he licked my face tasting the tears that ran along my face. He smiled then quickly kissed my lips once more then got up. I could feel all of his weight leave my bed. I just stayed there not moving and he then said "that was very fulfilling I will leave you to get some rest for tonight because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow sleep tight love" he left my room closing the door behind him.

I just stared at the celling not moving nor thinking just in some daze. I lay there slowly closing my eyes and falling to sleep a place much happier than this.

I a woke with the bright Twilight pouring into my room and I open my eyes, I was under my blanket balled up wouldn't be surprised I thought to myself after last night. I shudder at the memory now staring outside to my balcony.

As usual the shadow birds would fly by my window always chirping some odd tone but it was always pretty. I sigh and get up wrapping the blanket around me and walked into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I stared at my reflection lucky my face was fine but as of the rest of me I wouldn't know. I slowly open my blanket and stared at my breast which looked like it was abused and mulled by bears. On each side black and purplish spots were on my breast, and even the tip of my breast looked horrifying. I sighed closing the blanket back and walking over to the tub.

I ran a bath and got in pinning my hair in some messy bun even though my head still hurts very bad from last night and I could even feel a small bump "ow" I complained once more before moving my hand away. I didn't even want to recall what happened last night it was awful and I knew telling my parents they wouldn't believe me always on his side.

I growled to myself sinking lower into the tub until my face was under the water. I stayed under there for a good while then came back up. I washed a little more then got out wrapping a towel around my waist. Combing through my hair I walk back out in my room now seeing the bra I had on from last night on the floor.

I walk over and picked it up not surprised that one of the straps were broke making this unusable. I walk into my closet putting on a new pair of under garments and then a shirt and some pants a casual outfit. I walk out of my room and down the hall into the dining room. I open the doors seeing my mother, father and him. I made my way to the table totally ignoring their polite "good morning's" and went to sit at the far end of the table and far from them.

A maid came out and sat my breakfast in front of me it was my favorite scrambled eggs, bacon and fried potatoes yum. The maid walked away and I begin to eat when I heard my mother say "how does it taste". I looked up at her and said "why" in the rudest way she then say ignoring my impoliteness said "well Elite made it for you isn't that nice" and once she that I dropped the fork spiting the food out and finally pushing the plate away.

I look up to see my mother staring angered at me and just said "I'm not that hungry no more" "Ailsa Elite worked hard on that and he even took the time to find out what your favorite was why are you being so rude".

I stared at her thinking she'll never believe me if I tell her the truth and simple looked away now picking up my tea that sat on the table nearby, with the cream already in it. I lift the cup to my lips when I hear my father speak "he made that too" angered I slammed the cup down and it split slightly over and onto the table. I stand up and scream at Elite "DON'T MAKE MY FOOD" I finish and Elite was staring at me with hurt and confused eyes.

I turn my attention to a maid that stood nearby and said "could you get something that He didn't make" the maid nodded hurrying off into the kitchen. The room became quite, I put my head down not wishing to see them . I then hear my mother clear her throat and then said "oh ok moving on, Ailsa" she addressed me now and I then said "what" from under my arm "sit up".

I rose my face and said "happy" "Ailsa what is wrong with you and with are you acting like this you should know better, because ever since yesterday you have this awful attitude explain why now".

I laugh to myself then say "why, why because number one I hate my life and two I do not WANT TO GET MARRIED TO HIM" I finished yelling at my mother "why not what has he done to you that you hate him this much".

I stared at her then said "because he came into my room last night kissing all over me that's why" I heard my mother gasp and she then said "no that can't be true Ailsa, Elite was with me and your father last night discussing agreements about the wedding."

"no he was with me right Elite" I said turning to him. He with confused face said "no I was with your parents" ugh i said "that's not true you were there . That's when I heard my dad speak "maybe it was your imagination, and you dreamt of Elite" he said still reading his newspaper and drinking his glass of blood . I stared at them in disbelief they didn't believe me.

I could feel hot tears come to my eyes and then I made a dash for the door. I pushed myself through the doors running outside into the garden. And sat on the bench. They don't believe me kept running through my mind what would make them believe me.

I then wiped my face with my sleeves looking over at the river. As it flowed so lightly. It made me happy to watch it. I then felt someone's presence coming towards me. I turn my head to see that if was my father approaching me.

He smiled at me then sat down next to me and began "Alisa what was that for" "dad I don't like him dad" "honey I know but there are times when you have to make sacrifices for the people you do love and for your kingdom. Sometimes you have to do what's right even though you might not like it in the beginning but you face to face it head on".

I looked away considering his words and nodding I then turned back to him and said "so what did you really come out here for" "well actually I was coming to tell you that you have an interview with the media in an hour" "oh" i said looking down I felt him get up and then walked away.

His words still fresh in my mind as I now stared at the grass watching a small little flower starting to grow, I then felt another presence one that wasn't so friendly I look up to see Elite walking towards me.

I turn my head away and sighed what does he wants this time, He stopped now standing right beside me and I was still looking away. I then said "what do you want" I heard him chuckle and then he said "I want you" I rolled my eyes saying "go away" "oh but I came to get you because it is time for our interview now come, come".

I felt him take my hand grabbing it very fiercely and now I stood standing in front of him and I stared at him with scornful eyes. He smirked then started leading me into the castle. I was struggling in his hold but he was too strong and he then said "struggle all you want darling you just make yourself more desirable to me".

I made a disgusted face as he continued to drag me along. I now came in a small room filled with media and camera's. Elite now sat me down and he sat down beside me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and smiling at the cameras.

I on the other hand I didn't smile I had my arms crossed and my eyes on the floor ignoring questions that the media asked like.

"Alisa how does it feel to be engaged to the most handsome prince of them all ?

or Ailsa when are you getting married or are planning on having kids?

Every question annoyed me but the only one who did answer was Elite saying "yes she is quite happy with the engagement, and yes we are getting married on the day of her birthday, and finally yes we are considering to have children" "wow and have you ever kissed her" said a median person.

I just thought that these questions were just stupid, and with that in mind I heard Elite respond "yes I have kissed her and she has quite the lips" "Ugh" I said turning to face him ready to slap him again when I felt his lips press onto mine. "Aww" the media went snapping pictures left and right. I pulled away to see him grinning at me and then I hear one of the median say "kiss her again" no, no i shook my head but it was too late his cold strong lips met mine again.

i pulled away quickly now getting up and walking out of that stupid room running up to my room slamming the door shut this time locking it.

I leaned against my door staring at my open windows to the balcony seeing the day going by so fast and it would soon be night fall. I walk over onto my balcony staring at the vast shadow land that gave a great view over the small city I would rule someday. I sighed this sacrifice that I'm putting up for my people was my happiness and I gave it all away. I could feel a tear trickle down my face dropping to the railing of the balcony. My hair blew lightly in the wind and I just stared past this land to somewhere far.

I begin to walk back over to my bed now laying down on it, falling asleep.

I wake up looking at my dark room not surprised that it was night. My head was blank and nothing went through it. I stared at my door and now hearing a knock at my door. Wondering who it was praying that it wasn't Elite and went to open the door there stood a maid I guess with my dinner. "Here my lady" i smiled taking the plate then said "Did Elite make this " "no my lady I made it" I smiled then said "thank you" closing the door and walking over to my bed.

I sat looking at the food served in front of me was rice, with broccoli and steaming chicken. I ate every last bite now setting the plate on my nightstand. I smiled now laying down maybe I can get some real shut eye. I happily thought to myself closing my eyes feeling a breeze blow in, yeah maybe just maybe I can get a night to myself.

I was half asleep when I heard my bedroom door creek open followed by footstep. Me not paying any mind assuming that it was the maid coming to get my plate.

Then I felt hard cool lips press to my smooth pink ones. Startled by the kiss my eyes fluttered open seeing Elite, he stared at me grinning. I then turn my head away breaking the kiss saying "what are you doing" I finished breathless "kissing you my love what seems to be the problem" he responded now lowering his lips to my neck licking it up and down.

"Stop" I said but he just continued, now lowering his body onto mine still licking my neck now pulling down my shirt revealing the top half of my breast. "Please stop" I said, with his hands pinning my hands to the bed I couldn't move "why would I want to do that love you're too delicious". I had to make a disgusted face then said "please I just don't feel like it".

I could feel him now tare away my shirt leaving me in my bra and pants. "PLEASE STOP" I say finally using my hands to push him off of me. He growled now taking me by the waist and dropped me back onto the bed. And his lips returned to my neck, he pressed his weight more against me and I could feel him crushing me.

My eyes widen as I felt my bra being ripped off and thrown across my room and he was once again playing with my breast. His hand traveled my waist stopping at my underwear. No I said quietly and I was begging to cry "please" I begged "shut up" was all he said. Now I felt his hand slip into my underwear right at the meeting of my thighs and I could feel one of his fingers go inside me making me yelp in surprise and just went deeper and deeper.

His lips came back up to mine and the kiss was heated , I twisted my head feeling really uncomfortable and away from his lips he growled turning my head back and his lips came crashing down on mine again. No I thought I can't let him win, he's not going to use me as a toy.

And with all my might I slapped as hard as I could across his face, then feeling the same blow against mine. I could feel my face swell up from the blow and I quickly pushed him off of me.

I was able to get out of bed, and I ran out of my room down the hall, I could hear him growling not too far from behind me. I quickly make it to the castles entrance and opened the door running outside. I ran and ran not caring how I looked or where I was going. I ran through the quite streets, now coming along a lighted path.

I finally stop and look behind me not seeing anyone casing me and I turn back around. This place looked so familiar. I walked up a there was a crack in the wall and then I placed my hand over it feeling it begin to shake. Quickly taking my hand back I watch as the blue crack grew a great size opening up in the middle. I looked through seeing a forest but it was night.

Looking back to where I came I whisper a good bye to the shadow realm stepping through.


	4. Familiar faces and new feelings

The crack closed behind me I stand there and looked all around trees, rocks, and sounds came from all around me. I then look up seeing for the first time a crescent moon with the brilliant stars shining nearby this world is was so beautiful I thought and it made me happy. I then begin to walk and I can now remember the time when me , my mother and my father all came here and went to someone, who was it again, oh that's right it was Link.

Smiling I walk quickly through the forest making it out by sun rise. The sun shown down lighting my pale vampire like skin making it simmers in the light. I approach the castle's draw bridge going inside, too early for people to be out so I quietly made to the castle gate and a guard stood there eyeing me very weirdly I then say "may I please speak to Link" the guard nodded walking away.

I folded my arms over my chest thankful that I grabbed that cloak from one of the stores in the castle town. My attention turns back to the gate seeing

Link approaching with a shocked yet surprised face. Once he made it to the gate all he could say is "Alisa is that you" "yes it is me". Link now opened the gate allowing me in.

"Ailsa what are you going out here" I sighed putting my head down saying "I had to run away I had to leave my land because it wasn't safe for me to stay". Link nodded his head then said "come lets go inside" I nodded my head and began to walk alongside him to the beautiful white castle. We made it inside and the castle had an open feeling to it, there were huge windows on each wall letting in large amounts of light in making the place look like it was glowing.

Link led me out into the garden, the garden was beautiful and it almost looked like the garden itself was waking up opening all its pretty flowers to the sun. Link led me to a bench and sat down next to me he then said "now Ailsa tell me what happen". I sighed looking down at the clean crisp grass and began.

"It started when this prince, Prince Elite came to my castle and as usual the prince would ask me for my hand in marriage, I refused it and then the next day my mother tells me that she and my father choose Elite to be my husband because they knew I would never pick one.

But I hate him" I looked up into Link's beautiful ocean blue saying sadly "I hate him and my parents don't see the monster that he is because the last two nights he just use me as a play toy, only for his needs, so I became sick of it and I ran away, I ran away from my castle, from the land I am soon to rule and I ended up here".

I finish looking down waiting for his answer. It was a few moments of silence before he spoke "Alisa so what I understand is that you don't want to marry this man but your being forced to marry him by your parents is that correct".

"yeah basically" I looked up at him and his eyes met mine, I stared into his eyes then said "please Link don't make me go back there because I know if I go they'll lock me away in my room and the wedding will just be sooner, they'll never believe me" I finished feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Link had a sad expression he then said "sure you can stay" "oh thank you Link, thank you so much" I said now hugging him really tight.

I pulled back and he was now smiling he then said "here why don't I show you to your room" "yeah" I nodded my head. We now stood and he led me back into the castle. We made to the second floor and now down the hall until he came to a stop.

He turned opening the door and the room was beautiful. There was a bed right in the middle of the room and right above the headboard was a huge window letting the sun fall right onto the bed. There was a glass door that led out to a patio where the sun shown all around it.

I turned around seeing Link still there "oh thank you Link so much" "your welcome and please make yourself as comfortable as possible" "Thanks you I say finally before running to my bed plopping down on it closing my eyes.

I could hear Link laugh and then the door was closed. I laided there on the bed burring my face in the pillows, and soon falling asleep, yes I thought maybe my life didn't suck after all.

Back in the shadow realm at the castle the castle was being turned upside down, every guard, maid, and servant searched the premises of the castle looking for Ailsa. Elisa, Alisa's mother crying tears sat in the dining room while her husband Dark Link hugged her trying to comfort him.

"Where could she have gone" Elisa sobbed clutching onto her husband's shirt as it was becoming soaked with tears, "I mean I know she mad but I didn't think-" Elisa couldn't finish beginning to cry some more. Dark Link stroked her back saying slowly "we'll find her". And right as he said that a guard came in.

Dark Link turned his attention to the guard saying "have you found her" "no sir I'm afraid not it seems that she is not even in the castle she must of gone outside somewhere" "fine search the city ask every person if they seen the princess and even search beyond that" "yes sir" the guard nodded walking fast out the dining room doors.

I a woke staring at the bright sunlight that came through my window almost blinding my eyes, I squint slightly then sat up stretching my arms above my head . I smiled then slide out of bed walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Not bothering on looking at my reflection I quickly jump into the shower letting the steamy water runs over my skin. It washed away all the dirt from the forest leaving my skin seaky clean.

Wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping back out into my room when I heard a knock at my door. Walking over and opening it I see a maid holding my breakfast in her hands. "Here is your breakfast" she said sweetly holding it out. "thank you" I said taking the food and boy did it look good. I smile closing the door and walking over to the small couch and sat on it. I begin to devour the food before me, I stuff I mouth with spoonful's of it, the taste incredible. When I was done I licked the bowl clean not even leaving a drop. I set the plate down on the table wiping my face with my arm. I felt like a pig but at the moment that food tasted way better then the food back at home I always wondered how I am still so skinny when I ate so much.

I stood now walking into the closet surprised that the closet even had some closes inside maybe this room used to belong to my mother, shrugging my shoulders suddenly not caring I see a pretty dress , I pulled it out walked out of the closet laying on to my bed, now I just need some under garments. Finding some cute pink ones I put them one then my dress, combing my hair straight and letting it fall down my back. I now stared at my reflection smiling perfect. Walking out of the bathroom I hear a knock at my door, I went to open it seeing Link. Link was smiling wearing some casual clothes and his hair all messy. "hi" I said happy to see him. Link then began "hi Ailsa I was wondering if you might like to go outside with me" "sure Link" I said since I really didn't have nothing better else to do.

He smiled turning beginning to walk down the hall and I just followed behind "so" I began "where are we going" "I don't know" Link said now running his fingers through his hair "maybe to Lake Hylia ever been there" "no, but it sounds fun" "it is fun" he said finally as he approached the castle entrance and left.

We walked through the now busy castle town making our way out to Hyrul field. Once we were out there I looked around the sun beating down warming my skin and the birds that would fly by. I closed my eyes taking in the smell of the air. I never smelt such pure air, so clean, vibrant air, and not the smell of blood and coldness. "Ailsa" I heard my name making me open my eyes seeing Link with his eyebrow raised.

Link then continued "are coming" "yeah" I said now walking towards him now noticing the weird animal like thing that stood by him. "Wow what is that" I said pointing my finger. Link raised his eyebrow with a smirk at his lips then said "it's a horse silly" "wow" I breathed coming next to it and petting it. "What's its name" I said still staring at the beautiful horse "her name is Epona" Link said coming close to pet her mussel "I had her since I was a little kid and she stuck by me ever since". "Wow" I said again I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful, and magnificent. Link then said now turning to face me "well get on" "get on what" I replied confused. "Epona silly". I stared at him like he's crazy saying "I'm supposed to get on her" "yeah why you never got on a horse before" Link said mocking me.

"no, but I can try" "ok try". I gave Link one last odd look before approaching Epona, me assuming that I should get on her back so i now tried lifting or I should say pulling myself onto the horse but no good I couldn't get my foot over her high back.

I glanced at Link seeing that he had a laughing face on watching me, I turned my head back and tried once more but this time instead of not getting it I lost my balance falling to the ground. I could hear Link silently laughing. I pouted standing up looking at the horse. Maybe if I try jumping I could -, I was interrupted by feeling someone just  
lift me on the horse.

I look down to see Link now getting on in front of me "I could of done it" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "yeah, yeah just hold on would you" I groaned regretingly but wrapped my arms around his waist and we were off.

We rode fast with my hair blow behind me. We were now approaching a high gate looking like it was blocking of the other part beyond it. I then said "how are we going to get over that gate" "you'll see" was his reply as we neared the gate. I started panicking saying "were gonna crash" "no were not just calm down". And in the few seconds on approaching the gate I closed my eyes scared for my life. I then felt that we went up then down.

I opened my eyes seeing that we were past the gate and continued riding "see I told you" Link said still looking straight ahead. "Whatever" I said.

We were now in a huge open area with a vast lake stretching wide around the place. Link slowed down to a halt saying "this is Lake Hylia". "wow" I breath getting off the horse and looking around , I could see a house that looked like no one was living there, then a bride that led to a smaller land followed by another bridge leading to another land with a dead tree on it.

I felt Link now stand beside me then he said "come on". I looked at him as he led the way, we were approaching one of the bridges that seemed really wobbly. I watched Link start to walk on it watching it sway slightly under him. I stayed put on the ground not sure if that bridge was strong enough. I watch Link turn around to me saying "aren't you coming" "yeah, but is this bridge safe" "sure it is" he responded now coming back in front of me taking my hand. "come on we'll walk together" "ok" I said stepping onto the bridge.

We were now on the second one almost across. Once we made it I breathed a sigh of relief. I watched Link go and sit next to the dead tree under the shade. I followed behind sitting next to him. The grass felt so soft and warm as I sat on it. I then looked up staring at the vast lake, the blue water flowing ever so lightly on the surface and the sun would be reflected back.

It was beautiful and it made me sad that almost all my life I never got to see some of the beauty of Hyrul field to be able to explore and learn more about this kind and caring place but instead I was always in a castle all day, seeing nothing but shadow and darkness, it can get annoying from time to time.

My attention was turned back to Link as I now see him lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head closing his eyes, he looked so peaceful. I then say "so do you do this often". I watched as he opened his eyes and sat up looking at the water then he began thoughtful "no I never found the reason to do this" "oh well why not" " because you see every time ever I loved someone or had feeling towards them Dark Link always took that person away whether it was that he killed them, or already had them for his own, and I grew to be alone thinking that I'll never find someone that suits well someone that understands and will listen to my feeling rather than _pushing them away" _we both finished at the same time.

I looked up at Link seeing that he was facing me then said "I feel your pain, I mean not part where my father is taking away all the people that you love but, wanting to find that special person that will understand what I want and not always assume that I want something" Link became thoughtful almost too thoughtful now looking away at the water , then he turned back quickly now with a smile he then said "wanna go swimming" the question caught me off guard but I then say "sure".

I watched Link stand up and I stood up too, now taking off my flats setting them on the ground, then tying my hair in a ponytail leaving my dress on. I turned my attention to Link seeing that he took off his shirt.

I could feel my mouth drop open as I saw Link looking very nice if I must say. He was of average height and build his biceps strong, his chest tight and stomach flat I realized that I was slightly drooling and had to look away. "ready" he called making my head turn back to him "yeah" I replied. He smiled now taking my hand into his and we both started running toward the edge of the land.

We both then jump now falling into the cool temperature water, we were both beneath the surface smiling at each other while we were still holding hands. We both came up and I smiled saying "that was so much fun" "yeah" he agreed now running his fingers through his wet hair to get it out of his face. I turn starting to swim around him, he had an eyebrow raised wondering what I was up to.

I stop then sink down below, now underneath the surface, I could see the bottom of the lake floor. I now came back up smiling at Link, who was now laying on his back allowing the water to hold him up I now did the same staring up into the sky noticing that it was the afternoon now. "so" Link began "when did you learn how to swim". I Smile then said "well back at home we had a river in our garden so ever so often I teach myself how to swim and it also came in handy when I didn't want my mother to find me." "hmm interesting" he said jokingly .

"what about you" I finish smiling "oh I just always knew how to swim I can guess that it was just a nature trait that I have" he finished now the smiling leaving his lips.

We both stayed quite for the rest of the afternoon just watching the beautiful sunset I then here Link began "you know this has to be the best day that I can remember". I slightly smile saying "me too I never had this much fun when I didn't have to be protected all my life" "well I'm glad we got to spend this time together you know" Link finished as I now watched him sit up from the water smiling.

I did the same now as we swam back to the land. I got out dripping wet , I sighed now squeezing my hair free of water, and my dress knowing that it would do no good and I would just have to walk home like this. I turn to Link seeing that he already had his shirt on and was now heading towards the bridge. I quickly follow after and we soon made it back to Epona.

Getting on Epona and wrapping my arms around Link's waist I rested my head against his back closing my eyes as we rode back to the castle. It was night now so it made the moon and stars light up the sky.

I soon fall asleep too tired to stay up after along and fun filled day hoping that every day spent with Link would be just like it.

I woke up with the sun beating my eyes, and squint them open, I now noticed that this wasn't my room, and I could feel someone else in this same bed. Slowly getting up my eyes widen Link was Sleeping right next to me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly get out of bed. And he just rolled over still undistributed. I look down at myself seeing the same the same clothes that I had on from last night and my hair a mess.

What happened last night because the only thing I could remember was falling to sleep on the way home. I stood there watching him becoming less mad and watched as he slept he looked so peaceful almost too perfect. His blonde hair falling slightly falling into his face and the sun.

Sighing I left Link's room quietly letting him sleep, I somehow made it to my room and went in closing the door behind me and now sitting on my bed staring out the window. I sighed laying down closing my eyes, and falling asleep once again.

Back in the shadow realm it's been two day without finding Ailsa and her mother Elisa was becoming concerned with worry. In less than two weeks it would be next month the month of Ailsa's birthday and the day she would take the throne. Search parties still roamed the shadow land and still no sigh of Ailsa. Elite came in the dining room walking towards Ailsa's mother, Elisa as she still cried softly staring at the tables and Dark Link stood behind her talking to some guards.

Elite approached them then said "my lady Elisa" "yes" Elisa said looking up at Elite. "do you know where Ailsa may have ran to" " I don't know that girl would get lost very easily almost too easily" she stopped thinking. "oh maybe" Elisa now straightening up "honey" she said now addressing Dark Link who turned saying "yes". "I think I know where Ailsa may be" "where" "she could of gone to the light realm".

Dark Link nodded saying "yeah that's the only place we haven't checked" Dark Link turned back to the guard saying "gather the men were going to—" he was cut off by Elite clearing his throat. Elite then said "um I can just go and get her you know instead of sending a huge army after her why don't I go and get her and she'll be home before you know it". Elisa and Dark Link ponder on that then said "fine but make sure you bring her back ok" Elisa said looking at Elite "I promise she'll be as good as she was before".

"oh thank you Elite so much see you are the perfect husband for her" Elisa said hugging him then pulling away. "No problem my lady I'm always here to serve you" Elite smiled turning around and walking away.

Oh don't worry Ailsa you will be mine once again. Smiling evilly towards himself he left the dining room and out the castle on to find Ailsa.

It was night now and I was so tired all day I spent time with Link first we went into castle town and we played a game of shooting money he won a cool teddy bear for me it was great, next we went fishing I hated it because every time a fish caught on to my fishing string it would swim away so in the end I ended up with up with one fish while Link had ten show off, next we got some ice cream and ate it while we sat outside in Hyrul Field, and now we were both in the garden drinking some ice tea that the maids made for us.

"What a fun day right" Link said quietly as he watched the sunset "yeah and exhausting one too" "yeah". Link then looked up saying "how about we go get something to eat" "yeah" I said getting up myself I had to brush the grass off of my dress saying "yeah I'm pretty hungry myself".

Link then took my hand and stared to leading me back into the castle, wow his hand felt so nice in mine he made my skin warm up to his. We entered the dining hall and we sat down together. A maid came out serving the food in front of us; it was spaghetti and meatballs yum I begin to eat now looking up feeling Link's gaze on my face.

"yes" I said now smiling "nothing" he shook his head looking down then beinging "it's just that I like hanging out with you and that I kind of like you". He finished looking down and I smiled then said "how much do you like me". He looked up at me and my eyes became lost in his and he said "well I like, like you as in love you".

I blushed did he really like me like that I now looked down feeling all mushy and stuff then began "well Link I like you too". I peeked up seeing him smile and then he said "well that's good it makes everything less acquired" I smiled saying "yeah less Acquired".

We finished our meal and he now lead me back to my room and we stood there facing each other I then begin "so about last night what happened" "oh last night" Link said scratching the back of his head, "well um when we got back home and you were already sleep so –" I smiled hushing him with my finger "its ok you don't need to say anymore".

Link smiled then said "thank god" I laughed looking back into his eyes and he stared into mine. I watched as our faces became increasingly close and there was only a slight gap between me and him and then it was closed.

My lips meet his, his lips. They were soft smooth warm and kind. There was nothing but love in the kiss, I could feel him arm his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss never broke.

My head swam in a daze nothing mattered no more all the worry drifted away leaving just pure happiness. We both pull apart and I can see his face flushed . I smiled and he smiled once more before we stood staring at each other. Link then said a quick "good night" walking down the hall I could tell that he was just as embarrassed as I was. I smiled turning to go in my room.

I open my door and go in and closed it now pressing my back against the door I couldn't believe what just happened I smiled even more knowing that we both like each other and there was nothing to hide anymore. That's when I hear someone's voice speak "Hello Alisa" I recognized the voice immediately and shooting my eyes open I see him.

Standing there near my window in the dark with now the curtains closed, stood Elite I gasped slightly whispering "Elite".


	5. Hard Goodbyes

Elite smiled evilly slowly walking his was to me he then began "Ailsa did you really think you could just run away from me thinking that I'll never find you thinking that you'll be safe here with your precious Linky hmm, WELL YOU'RE WRONG" .

I looked down feeling bad thinking that he's right I did run away from my problems, coming to Hyrul thinking that I'll be safe and free of my problems really Knowing deep down inside of me I still had to face my problems and I could never let them become Link's. I look up seeing Elite now standing right in front of me.

With his arms on either side of my head leaning over me staring at me with intense eyes, Elite then spoke saying "when tomorrow morning come you will go down to Link and tell him that you must leave the next morning ". I could feel hot tears run down my face hearing this and thinking that I'll never see Link again. "Tell Link that you are leaving and I don't want you to tell anyone that I was here ok my words are final". Elite said in a threatening way, pulled away walking fast towards my window, he jumped and he was gone.

I stared after him watching silently as the stars twinkled by , now wiping away more tears that ran down my face, thinking this is all my fault if I just would of stayed back at home I wouldn't be in this mess.

I wipe my last tears away sliding to the floor and staying there, my head was an empty shell just filled with air ready to blow any minute. I now lay down on the floor of my room feeling the draft from under the door. Closing my eyes slowly because I knew tomorrow is going to be painful.

I woke up regretingly still on the floor, but today the sun didn't come out instead it was a cloudy day, I got up and stood looking down at myself I still had on my clothes from yesterday. So I quickly wash up and find a new outfit. It was my favorite hoodie . Quickly putting it on I walk out of my room knowing what I have to do and wanting to get it over with. I open the dining room doors, seeing Link eating his breakfast, I quietly walked in up to Link. Link then looked up and a smile came on his face "good morning Ailsa".

I smiled now sitting down next to him. Link then said turning back to his breakfast "so what do you want to do today I was thinking that we visit the zora's today because they have a great pool that we can swim in" "Link" I said lowly but he didn't hear and still kept going on "or maybe we can go to the ranch I heard that they opened back up with a new bunch of horses and maybe we can get your own".

"Link" I said catching his attention "yes" he said happily turning towards me smiling. Oh why did he have to do that smiling at me with his perfect face when I'm about to say bad news. "Link I. . .I . .I have to back home".

I could see the sadness in his eye now and then he said "why, why so suddenly". I stared at Link for a good moment then dropped my head saying "last night a messenger came to me telling me that I need to come home because" I stopped thinking of the fastest lie "because my parents found out that I ran away, and there really mad and so I must leave" I finished looking down .

I waited for his reply he then said "they can't, wait I mean . . . we just met" "I know. I know" I said lifting my head to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Oh Link I just wish that we could be together and we don't have to be apart" I said now taking his soft face lightly between my hands. "if only there was a way" I say now kissing his nose. I pulled away and then he said "maybe I can go with you back to the shadow realm" "oh Link if only It was that easy but I couldn't live with myself dragging you along to a place like that in the shadow realm. I don't know what I would do you're . . . too pure, too good for that bad place".

Link's eyes closed and he sighed he then said slowly "I guess I'll be forever alone". I felt so bad it made me sick to my stomach to see him so said. "Link" I said making him open his "how about for now forgetting about that we should do something fun together before I have to go". His eyes lite up and he shook his head. It made me smile to see him so happy.

We now walked hand in hand out the castle, and into Hyrul field, the sky had clouds that plotted the sky, and now a breeze blew by making by hair blow.

We now headed to the ranch, surprised that it was open. Inside it was now owned by a man in his forties. Me and Link walked into the ranch now greeted by the owner "welcome Lon, lon ranch my name is Talon" he said kindly I smiled saying "hi Talon nice to meet you". Talon came up next to me and Link and said "well its pleasure" he now turned to Link saying "Link is that you" Link smiled scratching the back of his head "yeah it's me" "well it's good to see you".

Talon now led us to the open field and I watched as baby horses running around the field. Link smiled then running into the circular ranch. And to my surprise Epona stood standing there. Link went over petting his horse now getting on ridding her around. I now looked at Talon who stood beside me then I asked "you know Epona". Talon turned saying "yeah she grew up in this very same ranch a long time ago". I watched as he became sad saying "is the there more " "yeah" he said now scratching his head "my daughter Maloney used to love playing with that horse she would spend more time with the horse then her old man" . I turned my head back to Link seeing that he now got off his horse running to me.

"Ailsa come on you gotta try this" he said now taking my hand and running with me, we ran back over to Epona and he helped me get on but this time it was without him.

Then Epona was off, and I held on to her for dear life as she ran straight for a gate, my eyes bulged as she leap over the fences so gracefully. Epona finally came to a stop by Link; he smiled up at me saying "well" I replied "very life threatening" I laughed. He laughed helping me off as we now walk out of the ranch and the sun was setting.

We walked hand in hand but as we neared the castle I felt really sad thinking about tomorrow knowing that I'll have to leave Link "Link" I said catching his attention. "Yeah". "Tomorrow" I began "tomorrow I'll have to leave". Link then stopped walking and turned to me he had his eyes closed and then he began opening them slightly "let's just not talk about that for the rest of the night It makes me sad" "ok" I said happily "what do you want to talk about".

"I don't Know" Link said looking down as we now continued to walk since we were almost to the castle and it was almost night time. Just staying silent for the rest of the way home finally making it back at sun down.

I saw now sitting in the dining room alone Link had to go and check something with the guards; they were having some important meeting. I was becoming bored now finished with my dinner staring at my plate using my fork to push around some rice. My Mind was blank dreading tomorrow that I would have to leave Link. I now stood leaving the dining room and off to my room closing the door behind me.

I now sat on my bed staring out my window watching the stars shine brightly in the sky and I sigh to myself I'm gonna miss this land, miss its beauty and the vast far out land of Hyrul. I was now taken out of my distant thought seeing my Link come in my room smiling. Link then said "I'm sorry for taking so long but I was coming to see if you've fallen asleep yet". "It's ok and yeah I'm still up" "well good night" Link smiled closing the door to leave.

I suddenly felt sadness tug against my heart watching him go then said "wait don't go". Link stopped closing the door now popping his head back into the room. I was standing now saying "do you mind staying with me you know before I go tomorrow". Link became thoughtful saying "sure".

I smiled saying 'yeah" as I watch Link walk over to my bed plopping down. "I'm tired" he complained laying down now closing his eyes. I came and sat on the bed lying down beside him. I rolled onto my side staring at Link's angelic face. His features all carved so wonderfully making his face has look unreal, his blonde hair fell ever so lightly over his closed eyes, thinking that he probably fell asleep.

My eyes travel down now stopping on his lips, his lips looked so warm, soft and kind as if lips sent from a god. I was caught in the moment inching myself closer to him, and then our lips meet. Pressing my soft lips to his as his warm lips warmed my own. I smiled pulling away feeling my lips tingle. "Don't stop".

My eyes widen as Link opened his eyes and our eyes meet, "don't stop I enjoyed that" link said. Smiling I lean in once again pressing my lips to his. I could now feel him kiss me back and the kiss was filled with just love and caring.

We finally pull away and I just snuggled up close next to him, he was so warm and soft, totally comforted and never wanting to leave this spot finally asleep in the arms of my love.

It was the next morning and I wake up to the sounds of a light snore in my ear. I open my eyes to see that it was Link. A smile spreaded along my lips and I couldn't help but stare at his face once again at his handsome face. He was just as beautiful as last night but now with the sun that shown through the window lighting his face he almost looked like he was glowing.

With my eyes never leaving his face I watched as his blue eyes opened and our eyes locked. We stayed like that for some time before Link's facial expression saddens. Link then said quietly " I don't want you to leave me". My face then became sad knowing nothing to say that would make him feel better I then begin to speak "oh Link if there was some way would stay I would" I said now sitting up noticing I still had on the dress from yesterday. Link now sat up himself staring down at the bed.

"Link" I said feeling this hurt tugging feeling at my heart watching Link's heart break before my eyes "Ailsa" he began softly "you made me happy again I felt as if I was able to love again without someone constantly taking them away from me"

I now placed my hands on either side of his face staring into his eyes, I watch as we both grew close, now inches away, and with the gap closed and our lips met. A wave of love and comfort rose in my mind, I could feel that his arms wrapped around my waist bringing me close, and I now wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss was long but peaceful, and after another minute or so we pulled apart, and I now laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on mine. I said lowly "I must do this Link, I must go". I finally say pulling back, his eyes became unreadable but he then said "very well, but while you get ready why don't I go get you some breakfast". Smiling slightly I shake my head.

Link now got up of the bed and smiled at me before walking out my room heading towards the dining hall. I stared after him now getting up myself and going into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower then brushed my teeth. I come back into my room walking into my closet pulling on my under garments and now a really cute outfit, I guess I should look pretty going home.

After that I pulled out a packing bag packing all the clothes that I wore while I was over here and a few extra ones that looked really nice. All packed up I smiled standing over my bed making it up.

Then I hear "Good Morning Ailsa". I turned around almost gasping. Elite stood there smiling. "Elite" I whisper not so surprised but rather mad "what do want" "oh nothing I'm just here to pick you up before we go".

"so are you ready" he said looking at me with weird , lowering my face I say "yes but I need to say good bye to someone first". Elite's eyebrow raised not interested then said "you have ten minutes make it quick". He hissed the last part through his teeth then vanished into the air.

I turn around and grabbed my bag, sighing I stepped out of my room giving it a slightly farewell. I made it to the dining room. Seeing Link standing by the door he had a smile on his face holding out a plate of pancakes with a big happy face on it. I smiled slightly looking at him saying "what's this for" "well" Link began " I thought that it would be nice" "thanks" I said now taking one of the cherries for its eyes and popping it into my mouth.

I smiled and then said feeling my smile fade "Link I have to go". His eyes became said and he nodded setting the plate down on the table. "I'll miss you" he began now hugging me, I hugged him back. I could feel hot tears run down my face. "I'll miss you too Link". I pulled away wiping my tears away whispering an " I love you" to him before I turned away from him walking out the dining room, and now out the castle not looking back.


	6. Great surprise

The sun beated down making my skin simmer, but I was nowhere close to begin happy nothing could make me feel better without Link, with the person I truly loved. I finally made it out the castle town walking in the direction of the forest. I then felt a presence coming close to me and I stop. I turn around seeing Elite walking towards me. "Hello Ailsa" he said now coming up and grabbing me around my waist. I noticed that he was holding a black umbrella for the sun, figures I thought since he is the one from the underworld, while I have grown quit used to the sun.

I angrily pushed myself out of his hold walking fast away from him.

"What seems to be the problem" i ignored his question now entering the forest. I felt him now grab my hand turning me around "what do you want" I said. I watched Elite smirk saying "you my darling it been so long since we've kissed don't you agree" i watched as his face came increasingly close to mine. I tilted my head back avoiding the kiss. I was finally able to push him away, now running fast away from him. What a stupid jerk I say.

It was night fall now and I stood staring at the shadow rock the entrance to the shadow realm. Looking at the rock noticing the odd look it had it defiantly stood out among the rest.

Now wondering to myself how I am supposed to get in without a sword, I turn my attention to behind me hearing the rustling sounds of leaves. Elite walked out now saying "Aaa so you found the rock Good job". I groaned then saying "do you have a sword".

Elite smiled walking towards me saying "I do but I can simple transport us in the shadow realm". "Fine then transport us into the shadow realm". Elite smirked approaching me then taking my hand saying "it will be my pleasure" . Rolling my eyes I see a bright flash and we were gone.

I now open my eyes and the first thing I see is the pale moon looming over the dark sky, and then a huge black castle giving off a haunting feeling that we now stood in front of. I felt Elite stand beside me saying "Welcome home Love". Ignoring his comment I started walking towards the entrance of the castle. Once I made it to the door they suddenly opened. And of course I walk in to a dark hall, and the guard that stood by the door bowed slightly saying "welcome home princess your parents await you in the throne room". I nodded saying "thank you". I begin to walk up the red carpeted stairs toward the throne room.

I now stood before the huge black doors, and I breathed deeply then pushed the huge doors open seeing first my mother then father sitting on their throne chairs. I watched as my mother's eyes lit up and she got up saying "Ailsa" and she now ran towards me.

My mother hugged me tight and I almost was out if breath. I then hear her say " Oh Ailsa I've missed you so much" she said and I can hear her crying slightly. She then pulled away now placing her hands on either side of my face and began "honey I was worried sick, you had me tearing up the whole kingdom looking for you why did you leave" "because mom" I began sighing reverting my eyes to the floor and continued "because I just needed to get away from this place I was just . . . too over whelmed with the whole marriage thing and I needed some time for myself". I looked back up at my mother and her face was unreadable.

She then said "well honey you didn't have to run away like that you could of came to me". I stared at her in disbelief then said "but mom you wouldn't have believed me anyways you're always on Elite's side when you should be on mine".

My mom Looked down probably ashamed, good I thought then maybe she'll believe me when I tell her things about Elite. She then looked up saying "ok and I'm sorry for not believing you and I promise to believe you whenever you have a problem. But just promise me this that before you decide to do something crazy again like runaway come to me first ok" "I promise" I said smiling now hugging my mom again.

We finally pulled back and she turned slight back to my father she then said "um honey would you like to say anything to our daughter now that she is back". I smiled as I watched him scratch his head and then he began "well honey I'm glad that your back but just don't do it again because you had your mother a total mess" "Hey" my mother said placing her hands on her hips. I smiled watching them. "Whatever" my mom said turning back to me she then said "why don't we go get something to eat" "ok" I replied feeling my stomach begin to growl.

Me and my mother walked to the dining room and sat down and maid now brought out our food and sat it before us. I begin to eat and now my mind dwelled on Link remembering him as I can picture his wonderful face in my mind. Thinking how sad he probably is and I'm just as sad, staring into my food I heard my mother clear her throat. I looked up and she was staring right at me she then began "guess what darling" "what" "well basically tomorrow is a ball" "aww not one of those again" "yes honey and this time you're going" her eyes now looked at her food and she continued "tomorrow's ball is an important one, it's the most important of them all" "isn't all of them important" I said now leaning on the table with my elbow and using my hand to support my head and slumping very impolitely in my chair but at the moment I didn't care.

"Yes ever ball is important but honey this one is special you see before any princess or prince takes the throne a ball will be held in honor of the princess which is you of her engagement" "but mom" I began looking at her "I don't want to marry Elite" "honey" she began sighing looking at me "you know that it's already been made official and your birthday is too close to change it now and beside if you were not to marry Elite who would you marry".

I bit my tongue not saying Link's name and said "someone who means a lot to me". Her expression was unreadable and then she began "well how about this honey if you find someone that you truly love by your birthday then you don't have to marry Elite but for tomorrow you'll just have to bare with it and go to the ball with Elite and try to be nice". I gave my mother a dull look saying "fine". Standing up and pushing my chair in I started walking towards the door saying "good night mother I'm going to bed" "Good night Love". Stepping out of the dining room I see Elite about to walk in the dining room. He stopped and I just kept walking not interested in what smart remark he had to say.

I went up the stairs and I now stood in front of my room. I turned the knob opening the door to my room. Now looking inside I see that my bed was made up and now the moon light that came from outside shown through my glass balcony windows on the floor. Finally in my room, I closed the door and locked it. I stood in my room against the door thinking about Link I couldn't bring myself from thinking about him.

Sighing I walk over to my bathroom and go inside. And now getting ready for bed I took off my clothes and now putting on my silk robe and combing my chair then tying it into a ponytail. Walking out of my bathroom and over to my bed I lay down pulling the blankets up. Staring out the window and at the pale moon my eyes close and I fall asleep.

I awoke staring at my celling then I heard someone say "good morning princess". I sit, with my sleeping gown falling off my shoulders revealing my bra strap and my hair a mess falling into my face. I look and see a maid of course standing at the end of my bed. "yes" I said total uninterested, "your mother told me to come and get you". Ignoring the maid i then slide off my bed walking into the bathroom. This was my usual daily routine.

After my morning shower I walk out my bathroom without a towel, good thing the maid left and my door was closed I thought now going into my closet. Pulling on some under garments and now looking through my hundreds of dresses. Picking one that I never wore and putting it on. It was red and it had a big slit on the side. The dress almost looked like a kimono something that I don't wear that often.

Now tying a bow into my hair I walked out my room bare foot and to the dining room. Opening the doors, I went in. Seeing my mother, father and of course Elite, who now had his eye raised watching me with interest.

Ignoring it I sat down at the table smiling at my mother and father then began to eat. Looking at my breakfast I thought to myself how much of a difference it is without Link he makes life interesting but here, back at my home it's just so boring. I was then brought out of my weird daze to hear my mom say my name "Ailsa" "Hugh" I looked up at her and she began "how are you feeling darling" "fine" I said looking back at my food not thinking that this conversation was going anywhere.

I was now sitting in the garden staring at the river watching the small shadow fish swim. Feeling someone approach me I turn my head seeing my mother approaching me. She smiled seeing me and finally coming beside me sitting down next to me. We stayed in a moment of silence for a while until my mother began "Ailsa" "yes" I said sounding kind of bored. "Honey you seem so sad ever since you been home, and I was wondering if something happened to you while you were in the light realm".

I continued to stare at the river then began silently "when I was in the light realm, I meet Link" "oh yeah Link how is he". I smile now crossed my lips and I said "he's fine and while I was in the light realm he let me stay in his castle and we did stuff together" "Like what" mother sounded so serious. Smiling I said "nothing bad we just did a lot of fun stuff like go swimming, horse riding it was all so much fun" . I turn to my mother who was smiling she then said "and you like him".

I blushed looking away then said "well maybe . . . yeah" I said sounding really stupid. "you do know that he's too old for you right" "but mom he's so kind and caring and so fun to be around " "ok, ok I guess I understand how love is". I smiled now turning fully to face my mother and she did the same.

"You do know" my mother began "your father hates him" "yeah I know" I said looking down at the grass "but mom" I said looking back up "please don't tell dad because if you tell him I know I will never be able to see Link again please" I begged holding my hands together with my puppy face on.

"Fine" my mother said with a grinning face " I won't tell your father" "thank you" I said now hugging my mom. And for once I really liked my mother. We pulled away and I now watched as she was taking off something from around her neck. It was a necklace. "Here" she said holding it out I took the necklace looking at the beauty that it had my mother then began "Link had given that to me but I can see that it will be more liked by you "Wow" I breathed it was so beautiful. I now push my hair to the side and begin putting it on, the shiny white pearl looked lovely on my chest. "Thank you mom" I breathed hugging her. My mom smiled and pulled saying "come honey we need to start getting ready for the ball" I sighed forgetting all about that stupid thing saying "fine, fine" I say getting up and heading into the castle behind my mother.

After changing into my ball gown I was then escorted before the ballroom doors waiting for the music to begin signaling for me to come in. After about five minutes I heard the music play and the doors were opened. Smiling I walk through and the first thing I hear was a loud clapping. Looking over the tons of people I noticed that some of the gentlemen wore mask weird. Slowly making my way down my eyes land on Elite who had a rich suit on and a very flashy smile.

Once I was down I regretingly let Elite take my hand we started walking through the ball room and the everyone started to dance and enjoying themselves. I even spotted my mother and father talking to some other rulers and to me not really caring. I approached a chair now sitting in it, Elite then says "say here I'll be right back" "whatever" I breathed looking down at a rose that my mom gave to me Bored as ever I watched young couples dance around happy and enjoying themselves, and me bored as ever. I then turn my attention to a young man that came up to me he wore a mask so I couldn't see his face. He bowed in respect before speaking "my lady would you care for a dance". My eyes squint in suspicion his voice sounded so similar. I stood up from my chair regretingly and taking his hand. He brought me into his arms and we began to dance slowly.

"Ailsa" he said I then with a questionable face how he knew my name I then say "how do you know my name" "oh I think everyone knows your name here". Staring to get annoyed at him I reach out my hands and lift the mask off of this guys face. I gasped looking at who it was, it was Link.


	7. Awsome night

"Link" I said happily hugging him. And he hugged me "what are you doing here in the shadow realm". I said pulling away waiting for his answer and he began "well after you left I realized I couldn't go a day without you so I followed you through the forest until you and that guy which I despise vanished. I then opened the portal for myself stepping through and now here I am at the ball seeing you".

I smiled again saying "link you did all that just for me" "well yeah". We now stopped dancing and then I took his hand and led him out the ballroom doors and we were now in the poor lit hall. I stopped turning back around to face him "Link" I said taking his face in my hands and bringing our faces closer into a powerful kiss. The kiss made my head swim in warm love, I could feel his arms wrap around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck never wanting to let go.

We broke the kiss but he was inches away from my face he then said in a joking way "what was that for" I smiled saying "I needed that". Closing the space between us again and our lips met again. This kiss was long never ending it just kept going. I then hear someone call my name "Ailsa". I broke from the kiss and turning around to seeing Elite staring at me unhappily. I unwrapped my arms from Link turning around "yes" I said sounding totally normal.

"Your parents wanted you to meet mine" I nodded stepping forward away from Link, I then felt Elite grab my hand and I was pulled away from Link and back into the ballroom.

I now stood next to my parents and my mother then said "ay here is my daughter". "very nice" said some man that I suppose was Elite's father I could tell by look . And his mother too. I kindly as possible held my hand out and they both shook it almost braking my hand I then say "it is an honor to meet you" "as to you too princess I wish you my blessing when you are happily married to our son" said Elite's mother. I couldn't help but glare at her as she looked away.

Smiling I walked away from that annoying group of people and now my eyes scanned the crowd of people looking for Link. But I didn't see him, I could feel my heart break. Sighing I stopped looking wondering where could he have gone that quickly.

The ball was now over and I was up in my room getting ready for bed putting on my night gown on then I got into bed laying down. I was almost asleep when I hear a knock, but it didn't come from my bedroom door it came from the balcony. I get up seeing someone standing outside. I quickly walk over opening the door and it was Link. "Link" I said happily before pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I never wanted to break the kiss. I finally pull away seeing his eye were closed and then they slowly opened "where did you go I didn't see you no more at the ball" I said staring into his eyes.

He then says "well after you left me I didn't want to go back to the party so instead I was trying to find your room so we could meet again". "well that's sweet" I said now bringing him over to my bed and laying down with him.

I snuggling up next to him I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest and at this moment I wouldn't have thought of a better place to be "good night Link" I said happily already hearing light snores. Now falling asleep myself.


	8. playing hard to catch

I woke up now hearing someone say my name or address me in an annoyed manner "princess" "Princess Ailsa wake up". The voice came from my closed bedroom door and it sounded like a maid. Sitting up and yawned and I can feel someone still in my bed and looking down I see Link. Link was still sleeping besides me, and I could see that he didn't have a shirt on I blushed looking away now hearing someone banging on my door yelling my name "Ailsa". It was my mother oh no I thought "Ailsa open this right now young lady".

Panicking slightly I then say "coming mom". "Link" I said shaking him up "wake up". "Hugh' he said jerking up scratching his blonde hair and rubbing his eyes. "Link my mom is at my door go in the bathroom". "ok" he replied quickly getting up grabbing his shirt and going into the bathroom. "Ailsa open up now". Quickly getting up out of my bed then walking over to my door and opening it. "Hi mom" I said smiling.

My mother eyed me weirdly then said "what took you so long" giving my mother a fake smile I said "I had to use the bathroom". "whatever" my mother breathed then continued " anyways I came here to tell you that your father wanted to talk to you". I had a questioned face then said "what does he want to see me about" "oh something about the wedding being moved up" "what! " "yes honey well last night while we were talking to Elites parents they were so happy about the engagement and who Elite is engaged to they wanted to make the wedding sooner".

"But mom this can't, I mean why, I didn't even get a chance to find someone else that I'll really like" " oh know honey but for now just go and talk about it with your father ok".

Staring at my mom I say " I have to go change real quick" "sure honey but don't take too long". Going back into my room and closing my door, I walk over to my bathroom and open the door. "you can come out now" "finally". "Link said coming out of my bathroom and laying back down on my bed.

Smiling I walk over and say "Link promise me that while I'm gone to stay in here until I come back" "I promise" he said sleepily. I smirked now going into my clothes and pulling something to wear. Going into the bathroom and quickly changed I came back out heading for my room but stopped and turn back and said "ok I'm leaving just stay in here and you'll be fine" "yeah" He relied and now I opened my door and went out.

Closing the door behind me and hurrying off to the throne room.

Finally making it to the throne room, I push open the doors seeing my father, he smiled once he saw me. "Aaa Ailsa I wanted to talk to you about something" was the first thing he said. I approach the throne stairs and stopped looking up at my dad "what do you wish to talk about father". My father smiled and got up comig close to me "honey how would you like the married sonner hmm". I had to think about that then said "it sounds like a bad idea".

I said now crossig my arms over my chest. "but honey" he began " I was speaking to Elites parents yesterday remember you meet them and they wanted to move the wedding closer because Elites parents didn't think that Elite would find someone so soon so they think why wait".

"But dad I don't love him" "honey I know you don't like him but you don't even try to spend some time with him because ever since you been home you been very mudy" "whatever dad". I said turning around obviously ending the converstation and walking through the throne doors. Whats wrong with him I thought he was on my side and now he turned against me.

Angered I went back in my room closing the door behind me and walking over to Link who was now sitting up looking out the window. I finally sit on my bed and say "Link" "yes" he said turning his face to me, and I swear once I saw his angel face I felt my heart melt inside. Shaking my head sligtly I then begin "Link my father wants the wedding to be sooner" "oh" Link said looking down then continued "is there anyway we can stop this" "well yeah the only way was is if I found someone else to like and my prents approve then I can marry that person, and Link the one I want to marry is you" "ok good then all you need to tell your parents is that you found someone can't we do that".

"yes Link" I begin slowly "but my father won't like you, I mean my mother will be ok with it but I don't know about my dad" "oh" Link said and I can see the saddnes come over his face. "Link" I said now crawling on the bed up to Link with both my kness on the bed and I carefully took Link's gentle face into my hand saying "Link I love you no matter what I'll find away to get out of this so we can be together".

I watched as his beautiful blue eyes meet mine he then said " Ailsa I just don't want to lose you again and I'll do anything I just don't want to see you with him". I smirked saying in a joking voice "what could you".Link smirked then said "I could just knock the guy out and no one will even know". I laughed considering that option but shook my head knowing that it will just make things worse "or we could just run away together back with me to the light realm" Link finally said.

"it sounds like wonderful idea to run away with you but they'll know where I'll go and they might just close the portal to the light realm for good". "oh".

"I just don't know what to do, Link." I said looking down "Me neither," he said glumly, resting his chin in his palm. " I just don't know Link". I finally say laying down and staring up at the window "I don't see how we could-" I stopped mid sentence because I just could say it. Link stayed sitting up looking at the floor lost in thought of what to do.

"Link" I began quitely "where will you go if I have to marry Elite". I heard him sigh then he said "I guess I'll go back to the light realm where I'm suppose to be but . . ." he became quite.

I watched as Link now lay down beside me and and I rolled onto my side to face him and we interlocked our fingers together.

I then began "guess what my mother gave to me" "what" I smiled pulling out the necklace that was tucked in my shirt to show eyes widen in surprise then he said "that's the neclace that I gave to your mother" "yeah" I agreed then continued "my mother gave it to me because she thought that it would mean more to me than it was to her". I said now looking back up to meet his eyes.

Link's face was thoughtful he then said "and it looks much better on you" I couldn't help but smile and say "Link I don't deserve you you're too good for me".

Link smiled then said "no I think it's the other way around". I beamed turning on my back staring up at the celling feeling him do the same. Silence went throught the air while the twilight was slowly turning into the dark shadowy night.

My room was silent and I thought that Link had gone to sleep from never 's when I heard him speak "what do you do all day here because its so boring just being in here ". Raising my eyebrow in question I sit up and prop myself up with my elbow saying "what do you mean". He smirkeed then said " I mean like what do you do around the castle besides being in your room". "Nothing" I begin "I'm usally just in my room all day and just eatting".

Link grinned flashing his white perfect teeth and the moonlight would bounce off of them while mine were scary looking fangs so I kept my mouth shut. Link then said "it's a wonder how you stay so good in shape considering that you just eat all the time ". "Hey" I said "just because I don't do anything around here doesn't mean I can't still have a good body and what about you what do you do". "Well" he began grinning closing his eyes.

"Since I am a hero and all I must keep myself looking good for any evil out bursts" "and" I said still not seeing why he has such a perfect shape. "well at the castle remember when I told you that I practice fighting with the guards" "yes well I think so" I said searching throught my mind trying to rememeber when he said that to me. "well its true I train with the guards and its paid off". I shook my head taking it into consideration. I smirked still staring at him then said "ok, ok I guess that's a good reason". "Yep" .

"Maybe I'll try some type of work out". I said looking outside to the window "why should you" Link said and my eyes came back to his. Link then contiued "you already have a great figure even without any work out". "Well thanks" I said kindly blushing.

Link smiled then said "Here Take a look at mine". He pulled his shirt up to his chest, revealing his stomach. I gazed at his exposed skin, the tight curves of his muscles accentuated in the dim moonlight that peeked through the curtains.

i lift my hand and reached my hand up and ran my fingertips along his abdomen, feeling his smooth skin and the steady rise and fall of his diaphragm as he breathed. I became entranced, gazing at his stomach as i let my fingers dance over his muscles.I dropped my palm down to his skin, stroking it. I was barely aware that Link had closed his eyes and was starting to breathe harder.

Link kept his eyes closed, loving the feel of my touching him like that. I could see his hands still loosely grasped his shirt where it was pulled up, and his palms starting to sweat.

I then took my index finger, my nail smooth and shiny in the moonlight, and began moving back and forth across his stomach, slowly working my way down,and me too entranced to stop.

My finger dipped and rose along his abs and skirted over his navel. I then came to the edge of his pants and ran my finger back and forth along it, the cloth soft. I then tilted my hand and edged my finger just underneath the fabric, running it across the unexposed area of skin. Then I felt him shudder.

I Bit my lip wondering why haven't I stopped yet but my mind was competly blank as I contiued , i hesitated just fractionally, but it was enough and suddenly Link's hand was on my wrist, pulling me away. I then turned to him, frowning. His eyes were glassy, his mouth open from panting."Ailsa," he said, his voice thick and hushed, "we can't. It's . . . It's wrong. We're not married."

"Link" I said feeling myself about to cry "we'll never be together and I'll have to marry Elite and be misreable for the rest of my forever and lasting life I won't be able to ever see you again and I wouldn't know what to do" I finshed choking back some tears that were begging to come to my eyes.

"You're the only person I want to give myself to! I want you! I want you!" I say finally becoming quite thinking that I was becoming too loud and that someone would hear us.

His voice cracked as he cried, "I know, I know!"

Our lips meet once again in long and desiring kiss, we kissed and kissed rolling around in my bed making everthing that was on it fall off. But our lips stayed together heated and panting as we would pull away for only a few minutes before we came back together.

We stopped as now and I noticed that Link ended up on top, his arms braced to either side of me. While I stared up at him, my face flushed and hair a mess. He closed his eyes for a moment, then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Ailsa" he said, his voice a sigh in the quiet night, "I don't want to dishonor you. I would have loved to have kept going, believe me, I would have. But . . ."

I nodded total understanding . "No, you're right. We can't. It's just . . . the thought of sleeping with Elite again . . ."I watched him cringed, and his face had a mix of different emotions "I don't want you to, either. I really don't want you to.""I feel the same way," I said sadly feeling any hope leave my soul leaving only failure and dismare.

"I want you to be my first and only, too," he said sounding really sad. Oh, Link," I said leaned forward, putting my hand on his knee. "I don't want you to never get married.

"He looked at me seriously, eyes bright in the dark. "The only one I want to marry is you."I had nothing to say to that and watching his soul and heart break before my eyes , no words to try to comfort him.

We now both scooted closer to each other and rested the sides of our faces together. We stayed like that as the night deepened, with each other's presence being enough.

I was now half asleep with Link right eside me until I heard my door open followed by a gasp. I shoot my eyes open seeing my mother standing there in the doorway with shocked eyes and a hand over her mouth, and the person that I dreaded the most that stood behind her was my father.


	9. In trouble

The next thing I know is that me and Link are now standing in the throne room facing my father who was angery. My mother stood by my father staring disappointed at me. Link stood with his hands cuffed behind his back as two guards held him. I couldn't help but feel a wave of anger rush throught me. Then my father began.

"Ailsa, honey" my father said trying to sound poliet since my mother stood next to him "what were you doing with him" he said pointing at Link. I bit my tongue trying to hold back my shouts then said "becaue dad I love him". I watched as my dad narrowed his eyes then said "but honey you do know that you're suppose to be marrying Elite like its been this whole time why the sudden change.

"Because dad, I told over and over that I don't want to marry him and you never listened so I took matters into my own hands when I ran away, remember when I went into the light realm I went to see Link and I fell in love with him dad". I breathed caughting my breath again after all that talking.

"Honey but you knew this was already made offical" "I know dad but please I really don't want to marry him". Once I said that I heard from behind me the throne doors open followed by fast foot steps.

My father looked up staring behind me then began "Aaa Elite just in time" "Of cousre your highness I would never be late to something to far important as in seeing my lovely finace." Elite finshed now coming between me and Link wrapping his arms around my waist pullng me into a hug. I could see Link's eye start to twich.

I then pushed myself out of his hold saying "watch it" in low voice to Elite. Elite only smirked at me then looked at my father saying "so my highness have you told her yet". "No as a matter a fact I have'nt because we got interupted by a disturbenss" "Tell me what" I said out loud clearly annoyed by all of this.

My father looked up at me then said "well what I was going to tell you before I was disturbed is that once you are married to Elite you will be moving to his castle in the underworld" "WHAT" I said yelling now shaking my head I could hear someone grunt in anger it was probably Link. "Dad" I began "why, why are you doing this to me don't you love me at all". I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

My dad was about to speak but my mom spoke instead "honey I know this sounds mean but it is only right that if a princess is married that they are to go live in the princes castle" "but mom you can't just send me away like that" "honey me and your father both love you very much and it pains me even more that this has to happen but it is how royalty is to go and you must Live in Elite's castle.

I felt my shoulder slump down in defeat I then said slowly "what about Link", "what about him" my dad said sounding so rude I really felt like going up and smacking him right about now. "I mean dad I still love him you're not even taking my feeling into consideration" "honey Link had nothing to do with this and if you didn't sneak him into-" my dad was cut off by Link saying "Ailsa didn't sneak me in . . . I snuck myself" I gasped saying in my head no Link don't.

I then heard Elite chuckle and then he said "I don't mean to intrude but who is this person Link and why is he here in the first place if I may ask". My father then said "He was with Ailsa when we found him, and they supposedly love each other and Ailsa wants to marry him instead of you." "Aaa and does this Link here know that she is engaged to me" "he does" "and what do you plan to do about it my highness".

"I don't know maybe put him in the dungeon until I figure it out because he snuck in here without permission and being caught with the princess".

I shook my head stepping up I couldn't take it anymore "dad please listen to me you don't have to do that please I love him, dad please don't put him in the dungeon" I said feeling the hot tears trail down my face. "but honey he snuck into the castle and somehow got into your room and was sleeping with you when you know you're engaged" "mom please" I said looking at her knowing that my father wasn't making anything better and I thought that maybe my mom could say something.

"please mom I beg you at least let me spend time with him before the wedding, we'll be just friends please" I finished.

My mom stared at me with sorrow eyes she then turned to my dad and they discussed something very quietly I watched as my father shook his head regretingly looking at my mother, she then turned back and said "honey me and your father discussed it and Link may stay and does not have to go in dungeon and you may spend time with him but he cannot sleep with you and he will be kept under close eye."

"Elite" my mother said addressing him "yes your majesty" "do you mind Ailsa spending time with Link". Elite glanced at Link then back to my mom and said " I do not as long as he doesn't kiss Ailsa nor sleep with her then I am fine" "very well Link you will have your own room and you may spend some time with Ailsa" . Link nodded and I watched as the guards now unhand cuffed him and Link now nodded saying "thank you".

"Ailsa" my mother said turning to me "me and your father just gave you a nice gift and you know the rules but I must warn you when you are to marry Elite Link will be sent back to the light realm for good".

I nodded now turning to leave the throne room but not before grabbing Link's hand taking him along with me. I could feel everyone in the throne room staring after me but at the moment I didn't care.


	10. Fun moments

I exited the throne room leading Link upstairs to the empty room that was right across from mine.

Finally stopping in the hall I turned back to face Link staring at his unreadable face, which was barely noticeable in the dark hallway. "Link" I said feeling all my anger go away, "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this mess". I finished staring into his eyes, "it's ok" he began "but it seems that it's getting harder and harder to even be together". "I know, I know" "but" I say quietly "until the day of the wedding you're not going to leave my side no matter what, you'll come where ever I go and I don't care what my parents has to say about it".

Link smiled liking the whole idea he then said "does that still count for tonight" "yep" I said smiling now grabbing his hand and pulling him into my room and locking the door.

I stared at him dangerously as he stood near the bed with grin on this lips, i smiled running towards him until we both landed on the bed and with him laying down and me over him.

I grinned flashing my teeth and surprisingly he wasn't scared. He smirked reaching his hand up to touch my teeth i could feel his fingers on my teeth he then pulled away and I closed my mouth staring at him with my eyebrow raised. Link smirked and said "I wanted to see something" I nodded then I felt tired now laying my head onto his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck. Link's arm's wrapped around my waist and tight. Closing my eyes after a stressful night and off to sleep.

Waking up once again next to the person I loved and sitting up I see that he was still sleeping beside me, smiling even more I then slide off my bed and walked into my bathroom looking at my reflection. Seeing for once in a long time a smile planted on my face all thanks to Link who makes me so happy. I then turned towards the shower beginning to take off my clothes and toss them to the floor then jumping into the shower.

Once I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and drying my hair walking out the bathroom happy to see Link was up smirking he got up and met me half way and pulling me into a huge. I smiled now hugging him too staying quite until I pulled away. I turned and went into the closet pulling on some clean clothes then coming back out wearing a skirt with a white shirt and now tying my hair in a ponytail to show Link "how do I look". Link titled his head to the side shaking his head then said "wonderful". I smiled then said "we need to get you something to wear you been wearing that since yesterday". Link chuckled agreeing and I smiled now going to my door and opening it very quietly.

Looking both ways down the hall then I quickly crossed the hall and into the room that Link was supposed to be in, going through the closet I found a white button down shirt and some blue pants, quickly taking them back into my room and closing the door behind me and locking it I tossed the clothes to Link who caught it perfectly.

"Put those on" I say smiling "thanks" he grinned going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. I now sat on my bed waiting for him to finish then we'll go down together for breakfast.

I stared at the floor looking at the color of the soft carpet which was purple but suddenly not caring as i heard the bathroom door open and that caused me to look up seeing Link dressed in the clothes I gave him looking very dashing. "come" I said getting up and taking his hand into mine, his so warm and cozy "where are we going" he said following me out the door. "To get some breakfast I'm starving" I finished walking down all the flits of stairs until we approached the dining room.

We entered the dining room and the first thing I see was my father of course sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper, my mom on the side eating her breakfast who now looked up as I entered then I saw Elite sitting not too far from my parents drinking his blood. Ignoring them I lead link to the far side of the table and sat down with him.

A maid came out setting our plates in front of us and it looked good so we both begin to eat. I then hear someone clear their throats in annoyance I looked up seeing Elite staring right at me I looked back at my food total not caring about him at the moment and couldn't care less and the whole dining room was filled with silence making me really uncomfortable.

Finally finished I got up and walk out the dining room sensing Link do the same, I lead him into the garden my favorite place in the whole castle, sighing I plopped down on the grass staring at the river watching the kind of shadowy water flow with the shadow fish that swam in it.

Link now sat beside me staring at the river too, "Link" I said sounding really happy "what do you want to do today". "I don't know" he shrugged then said " I feel like going swimming" nodding my head I then stood up looking down at him waiting for him to stand up too. "Standup" I say finally holding my hand out for him to take it "where are we going now". "You'll see once you get up" I said staring down at him.

He took my hand and got up and I dragged him along back deeper into the garden, we entered through some shadow trees and we kept walking. "Where are we going" he said sounding tired "you'll see just wait" "fine".

We now came out into a beautiful place and it had a private small pool with flowers that surrounded it. I stopped turning around to face Link saying "well isn't great" "yeah" he breathed looking around he then said "I can't believe you have all of this in your garden" "yeah it was my mom's idea as a romantic spot for my parents eww" I said smirking.

"Yeah" he nodded stepping up and looking into the water, "So you wanna get in" "sure" he agreed beginning to take off his shirt letting it fall to the ground while I just took off my shirt leaving my skirt on.

I then got in and the cool water it felt so nice, I turned and watched Link get in with his pants still on, he smiled coming close to me.

It was also good that the pool wasn't too deep so we were both able to stand up in the water. I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist and he did the same, I stayed like that for a good five minutes never wanting to pull away but I did now with a only inches away from his face and I stared into his eyes and he did the same. Leaning closer our lips meet but he then pulled away saying "Ailsa were not supposed to be kissing". I pouted now taking both of my hands and placing them on either side of his face bringing his face so close that our foreheads touched.

I the said in low and nice voice "I don't care they don't know were here and they'll never know that we even kissed Hmm" smirking he smiled bringing his head down to kiss my lips. We then fell into the water and we were both soaked wet but the kiss deepened into a passionate and loving one.

We kissed each other for a good ten minutes until I started hearing my name being called "Ailsa" "Ailsa" it was Elite, pulling away and staring at Link I then hear my name again "Ailsa". I then got out of the water taking Link with me and we ran into a bush as I heard footsteps coming closer to us. I then say to Link "stay quit" he nodded and I stood getting out the bushes seeing Elite coming now.

"Aaa Ailsa there you are and why are you all wet darling". "I was um swimming see" I gestured my hand towards the pool I was in giving him such a fake smile but inside I wanted to yell at Elite to go away but that would make him suspioucs.

Elite approached me even more smiling saying "well you look so lovely all wet" "thanks" I said glumly. "What do you want" I finally say " I was coming out to tell you that later you and I are having a private dinner with just you and me since I feel that I've been so distant with you and I wanted us to bond some more" .

I could feel anger build up inside of me but I pushed it away saying in a low voice "great" I said still with my fake smile. "Then later my darling we shall meet again" he said now taking my hand and kissing it. I stared disgusted then watched him rise, I slowly pulled my hand away and smiled. Elite smirked turning around and walking away. I sighed in relief turning around to see Link getting out of the bushes running his fingers through his hair then looking at me and walking over then said "that guy is really starting to annoy me" .

"Yeah" I agreed slowly now squeezing the remaining water out of my damp hair. Link then said pulling back on his shirt "are you going to go to that dinner" I sighed picking up my shirt then said "well I have to because I know my parents will just get mad if I don't and I'll never hear the end of it". I pulled my shirt on then slipped my feet back into my flats. Turning around I begin to walk Link caught up with me and held my hand in his as we walked back to the castle.

"Thanks" I said kindly, grateful of how warm his hand was so warm, and it warmed my cold one. "No problem".

Me and Link were walking hand in hand down the hall towards my room until I see my mother walking towards us we stopped as she came to a stop and said "where were you two" I smiled then said "well me and Link were in the garden" "Aaa that would explain why you're all wet" "yeah ok mom" finally say and continued to walk holding Links hand and leading him to my room then opening the door and went inside closing it behind me.

Link walked over to my bed plopping down on my bed closing his eyes I walk over laying down over him he opened his eyes looking at me. "I bored" I said complaining "and what would you like to do so you're not so bored" "I don't know" I finished quietly bringing my head closer to his and our lips meet, feeling his hand slide down my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck, never pulling away.

The kiss never broke as our lips would open and low moans would be heard throughout the room. I pulled away starting at Link's heated face and my hair a mess and it fell into my face onto his face. Smiled saying "that was fun" . My voice came out all hushed and low Link nodded his head agreeing I then laid my head on his fast beating chest closing my eyes. Links arms remained wrapped around my waist as we stayed like that until we both fell asleep.


	11. Dinner time with the Devil

I wake up with my room pitch black dark and Link sleeping soundlessly next to me. I then remembered the dinner. I gasped quietly then got up rushing into the closet finding a pretty dress to wear. Almost ripping my other clothes off and putting on the dress then my flats and putting and letting my hair down straight Walking out the closet I crossed the room and kissed Link on the cheek he only moved slightly before falling back to sleep.

Smiling at the sleeping prince I head out my room door, towards the dining room. Entering I see Elite smiling at my entrance. "Aaa Ailsa there you are" "yeah" I said walking up to the table and taking my seat and watched as the maid seat a plate of freshly steamed rice and garlic bread before me. I began to eat feeling the sleepiness still take a hold of me.

"so Ailsa you and this Link spent quite some time together don't you" I looked up at him saying "yeah um I do" I was wondering where this conversation going. "well why don't you spend that same amount of time with me" I looked up from my food again and this time annoyed then I began " because Elite you and I just don't bond well, and we are not the perfect couple because we simple don't have anything in common". Elite nodded looking back down to his blood then said "well Ailsa I'm afraid that once we are married we'll have plenty of time to be together and to bond more what do you say love".

I didn't answer I was too annoyed so I just finished eating and the reason I didn't want speak is because I was afraid that if something came out my mouth that it wouldn't be so nice.

I stood after finishing my food and said "thank you for the lovely dinner" I said regretingly then walk towards the dining room door about to open it when I heard him say "oh and Ailsa". "Yes" I answered turning around clearly putting the annoyance in my voice.

"Tomorrow I have arranged so time for you and I to bond some more you know you and I ". I nodded my head smiling and walked out of that room.

Walking down the quit halls back to my room I was able think the wedding is in three weeks not much time left to spend with Link, and it seems that anything I do always back fires in my face. Looking at the only option was to marry Elite made my heart ache, I couldn't go on without Link knowing that forever he has my heart.


	12. Lesson's learned

I was in my room now and Link had woken up and was sitting on my bed watching me, I took off the dress tossing it to the floor and pulling on a nightgown which stopped at my thighs and the silk material felt nice against my skin.

Leaving my hair fall down my back I begin to walk over to the bed and sit on it. I sat next to Link staring at the floor when something crossed my mind. "Link' I said in low voce but it still grabbed his attention. "Yes" "let's say if we were together as in were married" "yeah" Link said still not following "how could we live together if I'm half immortal" "what do you mean I'm not following we can just still be together".

I turned my head looking at him staring into his eyes and said "I mean I'll never die I'll live forever but what about you". Link nodded probably understanding he then said "well if we let's say are together isn't there a way I can become immortal like you". I pondered on that for a moment then said "no because the way my parents did was different". I said now sitting fully on the bed with my legs folded and facing Link.

"My parents did it differently because you see my father is fully immortal so he'll never die but my mother was human a Hylian like you but when my parents got married they did an everlasting spell". Link listened to me with interested eyes and I continued "so since they did the spell taking my father's blood and adding two drops a crimm in it then my mother had to drink it.

But the way the spell goes is that my mother just won't die or age that fast but she's still a normal human, but you're probably thinking why can't we use that same spell too, well the thing is and know this is going to sound stupid is that the spell the everlasting spell only works for the blood of a male and not the other way so basically in our favor we couldn't use that spell making you immortal".

I finally finished letting Link take all that in " so what you're saying is that it has to be a male that is a shadow giving his blood to a human " Link said sounding unsure "yeah basically" "and that if we do ever get together we'll have to find some other spell that we can use". "yep and actually" I said smiling then getting off my bed and walking over to my desk with loads of books from my lessons, but the one that I was looking for was the _Enriching spells _book a book that knew ever spell known to man.

I sat down at my desk opening the huge old dusk book to find the page I wanted, Link now stood behind me looking. "Here" I said tapping my finger on the page Link then said "what does it say" I laughed remembering that this book was written in a different language that Link would probably never understand but I did, maybe those annoying lessons paid off after all. "It says the spell to become human". "It does" "I was thinking that since you can't become immortal then I should become a human like you" "Ailsa no" Link began coming around so he stood in front of me "don't do that for me I could never ask you to do something like that" "Link" I began feeling a tear come to my eyes.

"if I was to ever marry you I couldn't live with myself If i saw you die I'll be forever alone and this is the only way" "Ailsa" he said now taking my hand making me stand "don't do this I love you the way you are and not something you have to be, please Ailsa this is the last thing I would ever want from you I love so much and I could do that to you".

The tears ran down my face after those beautiful words it made my heart sing instead of breaking "oh Link" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I pulled away looking into his eyes and our lips grew close until they meet.

I pressed my lips onto his furiously as we slowly backed away from my desk and over to my bed, I fell on first with Link over me, his hand slid down my waist stopping at my thigh. The kiss was finally broken and me and Link laid down falling asleep.


	13. Don't mess with Love

Once again awake to the bright twilight in my face coming through my window I get up and go into the bathroom I do my daily routine then walk out walking up Link to come down for breakfast.

We were now in the dining room eating our breakfast that surprisingly looked very good today. I ate my breakfast in silence when the dining room doors were opened and came in was a messenger. The messenger came up to me and handed me a letter saying "Princess this is to you from the staff of the castle" I took the letter and thanked him by nodding my head then watched as he walked quietly back out the room. I notice Link looking at me in wonder he then said "what does it say".

I shrugged my shoulder opening the letter and read it carefully.

"**_dear princess Ailsa we the staff of the castle is here to inform you that the room you wanted prepared for master link is complete. Thank You"_**

I smiled then I stood out my chair "Link" I said shouting causing him to jump by my sudden shout of his name "What" "come" I said grabbing his hand quickly and we headed out the door. "Where are we going now Ailsa" "just follow me."

I led him to the fifth floor of the castle down the hall coming to a stop at the door I smiled turning back to Link "Open it" I said almost jumping out of my shoes. "Why" Link objected. "Just open it" I said getting annoyed "fine" he said stepping up and opening the door. He stood in the doorway and I just walked up beside him looking at him.

He had his mouth open staring at the room the room was filled with swords, arrows, targets and punching bags and the room even had its own mini fridge filled with water and cool snacks.

I then said "Link for now on you may use this room as freely as you wish". He turned to me and said "and this is all mine" "yep I had it specially made since you were staying here and I didn't want you to lose that good shape of yours".

"Thanks Ailsa" he said hugging me tight. I hugged him back saying your "very welcome". He pulled away and said "thanks Ailsa and I promise to use I even thought I have two of these rooms back at home in the castle but one more is always good."

I smiled watching him go in looking around, I then said "well I'll be in the garden if you need me ok" "okay" was his only reply too dazed to look up.

Closing the door I sighed begin to walk towards the garden. I was in the garden now with my head in the water staring up out of the water at the pale moon that shown in the twilight sky. It was so boring without Link knowing that he loved to train leaving me alone and I would always do stupid stuff when I'm bored like this for example.

Holding my breath I then hear someone coming towards me I lift my head out the water and my face was dripping wet. I use my hand and push my wet hair out of my face seeing who was coming towards me and the person that was walking towards me was Elite" I sighed about to put my head back in the water when Elite said "Aaa Ailsa surprising that you are alone".

"Yes Link is busy training in his new training room that I gave him" "oh" Elite said with an mussed tone sitting down beside me I moved and inch away obviously wanting to be left alone.

"So Ailsa I was thinking since our wedding is coming up so soon where would you want to go for our honeymoon hmm". "I don't know" I said not wanting to talk about this.

"Ailsa" he said turning to face me with grin on his lips, "it's been so long since we kissed isn't that so". "No" I said now getting up and squeezing out the water from my hair. I then begin to walk away from him but my hand was caught in a strong hold making me stop. "Ailsa where are you going my love".

I turned around ready to slap him but decided not to "what do you want Elite" "I want you darling you've been avoiding me for far too long all for this stupid Link" "he's not stupid you're stupid". And when I said that he became made staring at me with intense eyes.

"Ailsa you know better than to talk to me like that we are to be husband and wife soon and I will not allow for this to continue". I shook my hand angrily trying to get out of his hold.

"Let go of me" I said now spitting the words out my mouth "No" "let go of me right now I'm not married to you so you don't have the right to do this to me now LET ME GO" I said the last words shouting at him.

I then felt a strong hard hit at the side of my face making it hurt really badly. "Ahh" I cried ripping my hand out of his and holding it to my throbbing face. I was on my knees now staring at the grass with teary eyes as my face felt like it was swelling up. I could still feel him standing behind me I then tried to crawl away, away from this crazy man, or monster.

Just as I began to crawl away I felt someone grab me around my waist lifting me from the ground and I was now facing him. Elite then said "you will show me respect and I don't care that where're not married you are still my fiancé and if I have to I will band you from seeing Link again and Link will be sent back to his stupid light world and then the portal will be closed forever.

I stared at Elite with hate with my hand still on my cheek, then watched as his eyes looked away from mine to something behind me, he smiled evilly looking back at me.

I then notice that he was bringing his lips towards mine, no, no, no, I thought shaking furiously out if his hold moving left and right. I was then stopped as his hands that caught my wrists and then his lips pressed onto mine. The kiss was heated and lustful, I shook my head out of the kiss breaking free from Elite I turned stopping dead in my tracks because there stood not too far from me was Link.

I shook my head stepping forward saying "Link he forced me" I said my voice barely noticeable seeing Link standing there broken hearted. I then slowly started walking towards Link then stopped as I hear Elite speak "Ailsa where are you going darling where're not done" I turned around about to yell at him and then Elite spoke again "why so sad Ailsa poor Link only saw us kiss what seems to be the problem".

"SHUT UP ELITE" I shouted at him making him look at me as if I was crazy "Ailsa dear have you forgotten" "forgotten what" "that you and Link are not to kiss ever again have you forgotten".

I stopped to think he had a good point we weren't allowed to kiss but me and Link only kissed in secret. I turned facing back to Link as he was beginning to walk away I started to run after him when I hear Elite again "what's the matter Link mad that I kissed Ailsa". Link then stopped walking leaving his back faced to Elite.

Elite then continued "are you mad that I can kiss Ailsa and you can't hmm are you mad that one day she'll be my wife and she'll be in my bed hmm" . I reached Link and he then turned around really angry staring angered at Elite. I came up in front of Link placing my hands on either side of his face. Link then said "you don't deserve her you don't treat her right you only care for your disgusting needs how pitiful" Link finished and I was so proud that he was standing up for me.

I then heard Elite chuckle and then he began "Now, now Link I can easily have you thrown right into the dungeon without a second word and then you will never get to see Ailsa again and I don't think you'll like that very much".

I was way too angry to calm down after what Elite just told Link I then turned to him and yelled "ELITE YOU BETTER SHUT UP" I finished turning back to Link then taking him my the hand and running inside the castle leaving Elite smirking evilly after us.

I pulled him along faster as i began to jog down the hall. I took him up the stairs and toward my room. "Ails-?" he began, but i shushed him by putting my finger over his lips.

I then threw open the door to my room, greeted by the shaded space, and my pink curtains down. It smelled of the lavender candles I've had been burning. Kicking the door shut behind me and locking it, I then threw him onto the bed. Link's head hit the soft blankets as he looked up at me incredulously.

"Ails-"

I then instantly tackled him, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms down on either side of his head. I started kissing him heatedly, my mouth warm and wet. I kissed his mouth, face, and neck as he moaned under me. I worked furiously, wanting to get rid of all the sadness and hurt i had seen in him. A breeze rippled one of the curtains, keeping the large room a nice, comfortable temperature.

Finally out of breath, I pulled back, panting, a smile on my face. Link gazed up at me, his eyes bleary. I then let go of his wrists and held his flushed face in my hands, saying, "I love you."

He smiled in response.

"Don't listen to anything Elite said he's just trying to tare us apart" "yeah" Link agreed getting up and running his fingers through his hair, even though it was already a total mess. "Listen Link" I said grabbing his attention "I don't care what Elite says where gonna find a way to be together even if we have to run away but we'll have to do it smartly". He nodded then smiled I smiled laying down on his chest a spot I've grown quit used to.


	14. making the right decisions

The next day I was in the garden watching Link fight some of the shadow guards who volunteered to fight Link even though they all lost almost as if they weren't trying. I was under a cherry tree sitting in the grass eating some ice cream yum. I wore some really short shorts and a cool summer shirt too, something that I would never wear but it was a nice day so I was fine.

It was so fascinating watching Link fight he was so skilled and so well controlled and never afraid to fight even if the guard looked really tough. I now looked away seeing my mom walking towards me with a smile. I smiled back at her as she now sat next to me "so what are you doing today honey" "nothing really just watching Link why" "it's nothing" she said turning her attention to Link and I did the same. Now seeing Link knock down one of the guards to the ground and the guard calling it a quits.

I smiled watching Link stand up and taking a sip of his water and I could see from here that he was all sweaty and he didn't have a shirt on but for some strange reason I was quit used to it. I then turn my attention to my mother remembering that she was sitting right next to me and said "so what did you really come out here for". "oh Um" my mother began turning to me she was now all happy.

"Tomorrow you going to have your first wedding dress fitting" "oh" I said sounding really not impressed "isn't that great honey I was thinking maybe a strapless dress or maybe a –" "mom" I said interrupting her.

"Yes honey" "you don't have to say no more I heard you" "oh honey what's wrong why aren't you happy" I looked at her like has she total forgotten why I don't sound so happy and why don't I want to get married. "mom" I said coming up with something to say " I really don't want to do this and I know my father doesn't love me or even care for my feelings but I at least i thought that you cared for me".

I watched my mom frown then say "honey your father does love you and does care for your feeling but he feels that he is making the right choice for you and that with Link it's just complicated he just never got along with Link" "Well that shouldn't have to do with my feelings if I like Link he should accept that and not force me to marry someone that I just might kill someday" I say finally turning back around to face Link. Bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I stared at Link who now finished off the last guard as the guard would yell in defeat.

I could still feel my mother staring at me which annoyed me only a little but I ignored it. "Okay honey" my mom finally say then got up and walked away. I just thought I couldn't believe my mother is still not on my side always trying to make dad's side sound like the right side.

I watched as Link now came over and sat under the shade with me sighing and taking another gulp of his water. "What's wrong" he began staring at me. I sighed then said "my life sucks". I heard him chuckle slightly I then turned to him with a pouting face saying "it's not funny" "I know, I know it's just the way you sound but really what's wrong". I looked down to the grass by my feet and began "Tomorrow is my first wedding dress fitting" "oh" I could hear the sadness coming in his voice.

"Link" I said feeling my voice sink with sadness "the wedding is coming closer and closer I just don't know if there's anything we can still do". Link sighed heavily closing his eyes then opening them and said "Ailsa I know but we just can't think like that yet we just can't give up". I smiled he always tried to make me feel better even though things are bad he always made me feel better and it worked "thank you Link and you're right we can't lose hope not yet".


	15. dreading the days that pass

In the two days that past with my first wedding dress fitting which I didn't show up to making my mother really anger but I didn't seem to care and the fact that the wedding is slowly approaching which was less than month and I dreaded dearly so in that time I spent all my time with Link whether it was eating together , going to one of my boring lessons, watching him train, and just sitting in the garden going swimming from time to time. I was now in my room lounging on my couch staring up at the celling bored. Wearing something that I usual would never but wore it anyways.

Link went to train with the guards again and I was of course left alone thinking how would it be to be a mother, this was something that never really crossed my mind but just thinking if I was to have kid I would want to have it with Link and not Elite. I smiled thinking of what it would be like now placing my hand over my flat skinny stomach that was nowhere near to being pregnant but I was still virgin making me of course not pregnant.

Sighing I push those thoughts out of my head hearing someone come in my room. Sitting up I see Link, "hi Link" I said happily as he made his way over to me "hi Ailsa" he said quickly pressing his hot lips to mine then pulling away too quick. Then going over to the bed and laying down. I smiled walking into the closet and changing into a white long shirt letting it fall to my thighs then walking over to him and sitting down next to him then laying down over him watching his face as his eyes were closed.

He then opened them making me instantly gaze into his eyes. I finally broke from the trance laying my head on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his heart beat but mines was always so quit almost as if I didn't have a heart, with my skin sometimes feeling icy cold and all those horrible traits came from my father.

But being here with Link listening to his heart beat and the warmth that came off of him always warming my body to his same temperate he was my personal blanket.

Gazing out the balcony windows into the falling twilight I think the wedding is less than a month away with no idea forming in my mind on what to do and my time with Link growing shorter by the day thinking about this always tugged at my heart knowing that there's nothing we could do but wait till the dreading day where I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. I might just kill myself and save us all and most importantly save me.

The twilight finally set making my room scary dark and the pale shadowy moon would gloom it's light through my curtains gleaming on my floor next to my bed.

Link was asleep and I just stayed up not tired for some strange reason but thinking, thinking why was my life the one that had to be difficult, why did I have to be born in such a family I never wished to be born nor have I wished to be in this family.

But I do wish that I was someone normal a regular girl finding her true love and marrying that special person starting a family living together until I grew old and finally dying together. It's a life I wished for since I started to realize how difficult my life would be and the hard chooses I would have to make and then taking this whole entire country under my control I wouldn't know what to do. Coming out of my random thinking I feel sleepiness come over me and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.


End file.
